We Are Broken
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: bella and edward used to be best friends. they both want something more than that until tanya. well, you know what she does. will they ever have everything back again? after those words. will edward have bella's trust? EXB :
1. Prologue

**another crazy idea. another strory. please. read and review. this is just preface. don't hate me if i did this. but again. HAPPY ENDING LOVER. i assure you that this is going to have a happy ending. :]**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything. just my crazy mind full of crazy ideas. :]**

**much love, danni. :)

* * *

  
**

Preface

Oof. I tripped and bumped to no other than the head cheerleader, Tanya. Well, that's her rademark. If she's the cheerleader, then I'm the quiet geek. What else are you going to call me after joining math, english, and science competitions, winning club elections but then refusing and accepted to be the assistant adviser, and winning awards for school?

"Watch your move geek.", she sneered.

"Gee. I'm sorry." I apologized. I stood up and walked away, but she grabbed me on the hand and pressed her long painted nails on it.

"Better stop flirting with my man. You know you won't be noticed by him and he just faked it all this years when he told you that he's your bestfriend. In your dreams! You are one delusional nerd.", she warned.

"I''m not delusional and I'm his bestfriend!", I shouted at her.

"No you're not. How can one geek be the student body's president and football captain best friend?", she shouted at the cafeteria. Everyone looked at our direction.

"You do not know anything!", I shouted at her. Exactly when I shouted, Edward entered the cafeteria followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Their meeting just ended.

"What the hell is happening here?", he asked when he reached us.

"She yelled at me and said that she's your best friend. She told me that I didn't know anything.", Tanya weeped on his arms. He comforted her, then glared at me.

"You told her that? You are one stupid girl! I do not have a stupid girl for a bestfriend!", he shouted at me. Great. Everyone at the cafeteria saw our outburst, shock writen in their faces. They all know how close Edward and I were before Tanya appeared in our lives. I stood there for a few minutes with him glaring at me evilly while Tanya is still in his arms. I stopped the glaring contest when I felt a tear slid my cheek.

"Fine.", I looked away and grabbed my bag when a hand stopped me.

"Bells.", I saw Emmett when I turned around, holding me. Rose, Alice, and Jasper are still glaring at Edward who's huging Tanya.

"No. You're his brother. You're his family. I'm just an interruption. Don't worry. I'll be fine.", I assured him. The three looked at us when I said that.

"You are no distraction Bella.", Alice objected. Both her and Rosalie are crying now.

"I'm sorry. You have to go with him. He's still your brother. Blood is thicker than water. Remember?", I smiled sadly at them. I walked away and run to my brother. He hugged me close and saw Emmett following me.

"Dude. What's wrong?", Jacob asked.

"Sorry. My brother of a jerk's fault.", he answered.

"It's fine bro. Not your fault. I better take her home.", he dragged me away from the eyes of the students.


	2. 1 visions

**this is the beginning. is having premonitions, but they're no vampires. this is all human. :] read and review for the next chapter to come up.  
**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. :(  
**

1. Visions

BPOV

We are sitting at our (Rose, Alice, and me) dorm in a circular formation, goofing around. Of course, courtesy of Emmett's pranks and my clumsiness, thank you very much. Today is the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow, me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper are going to be juniors, while Emmett and Rosalie are going to be seniors. The same goes to my big brother Jacob, and her girlfriend Leah.

"Emmett, can you stop it? It's too annoying.", Rose complained. Trust Rose to hate Emmett's prank when they are gross.

"Uh. I annoy you, but you still love me.", Emmett insisted.

"True." Rose give him a peck.

"Disgusting people. There are children here, can't your eyes see?", Alice whined, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry. We're too preoccupied.", Emmett answered. Everyone laughed.

"Hmm. I've got a great idea!", Alice shouted. I covered my ears. Edward noticed it, so he scolded Alice.

"Alice. Can you talk without breaking everyone's eardrums?"

"Sorry Eddie." Edward winced at the name, and I laughed. He glared.

"How nice of you Bella. You are my bestfriend, and yet you're the first one to laugh at me!", he faked being angry with me. I kissed him in the cheek, his weak point.

"Sorry Ed. You're just amusing when yuou wince.", I smiled at him. He tackled me.

"Get off me idiot.", I kicked him while he grinned at my helpless form.

"Okay. Stop the PDA people. Pft. Why don't you two just get together?", we both glared at Alice, who ignored us. "Anyway, I think we should start listing down things about this year. Just what to expect, or what not. Anything."

She passed us a piece of yellow pad and ballpen. We started working.

I was thinking about my past in this place: I am still the assistant adviser of the clubs. I rejected presidency because it'll burst your brain off your head. I joined competitions, and win. They say I'm the school nerd, but they added that I don't look like a nerd at all. No glasses, no braces, no zits. A plain Jane, a normal person.

I started to write some of my ideas in the pad. Things we've got to share to each other.

-----

"Okay. We should start now. Go Emmett!", Alice started.

"Okay sister. This is the list.

Emmett's things what not:

-kicking asses again

-less detention with girl's help

-football as captain and basketball practice

-more pranks

-be teddy brother

-more time with Rosey

-be a big brother

This is all I could come up. I can't think anything good.", he said.

"It's no big problem bro. Rose you follow. Then Jasper. Then Eddie. Then Bella. Then me.", she pointed at each of us.

Rosalie started. "There are lots of things I've got to do. Some are:

-more time with Emmy

-cheerleading flips

-more time with mirror

-never ending shopping trips with Alice and Bella

-Bella Barbie time

-more girl nights" She smiled.

"My list are pretty crazy and jumpy, so yea.:

-more Alice time

-more time for history

-more competiotions to join'

-concentrate on basketball and football

-balance time" Jasper said.

"Okay. I'm pretty full this year because of stuff.

-student council presidency

-football captain thing and basketball

-study time

-music time

-pranks time

-Bella time

I have to balance them. It's really crazy." He looked at me, and smiled.

"I'm loaded this year too. I should balance:

-club's stuff

-more time with loved ones

-more competitions and winnings

-never leaving klutziness behind

-looking 'forward' on shopping trips and Alice's and Rosalie's tortures

-Edward time."

I smiled at Alice. Alice have what you call 'premonitions'. It's weird, but that's what makes her unique and special. She can tell if something will happen or not.

"I write things for you, by the way I feel moments approaching. I just feel something good or bad happening. Anyway. We're going to be tested. Everyone's friendship. Especially Bella and Edward. There are words; they are the keys to your stronger friendship or breakdown. We all know you have the strongest bond here. We've got to choose between two, and it will lead us to the answer or more complication.

"Emmett and Rose, you'll still be the same, just stronger physical relationship, I conclude. No doubts with that. Jasper and I will be the same as well, but our relationship will be emotionally stronger than the physical one. There are no obstacles for us.

"Bella and Edward, you are the one who's going to have the hard time this year. I just sense it. There's is something new, then a lot of changes in your relationship. Piece by piece, it will crumble because of one's decision. Those word will end all. Then there's tragedy. The decision of one in that tragedy will make everything fall in their rightful places. That will be the climax. The decision holds new strength and reason for life, or giving up to death. Jsut watch over both of you. I don't want my vision happening. It's. Hard.", she stopped. Everyone is silent.

-----

We've said our goodbyes as the boys went to their room. The couples gave each other passionate kisses and good nights. Soon enough, they left, leaving only Edward and I at the doorstep. I saw pain and sadness cross his eyes.

"Hey. What's wrong?", I nudged him.

"Nothing. It's just. I can't believe Alice's vision. It can change if we choose what's right. We all know that Alice's visions or feelings come true.", he said, staring at my eyes.

"M-m-me too. You're my best friend. All this years. I can't afford it, losing you like you night just disappear. It's hard.", a tear started to fall from my cheek. He saw it and he pulled me to a tight embrace.

"I won't let you get into any harm. You are one thing I don't want to lose. I'll give everything just for you to stay with me.", he said. He's sobbing too. I can feel his chest breaking into sobs. I looked up at him and wipe his tears away.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be here, whatever happens. I promise never to leave you. Even death cannot break us apart, remember that."

"I promise it too. I'll always be here by your side. I promise to never leave you.", he just promised. I smiled.

"Thanks best. Goodnight.", I kissed him at the cheek, and closed the door. When I turned around, I saw Alice and Rose standing in front of me.

"Your bond is too strong. It's going to be chaotic if it breaks.", Rose smiled sadly. She approached me and hugged me.

"I'll do everything I can for the negative side of the vision to fail. I can't see you both hurt because of something or just words. I can't lose any of the two of you.", Alice joined our group hug.

Tonight is just the start of our new journey. They said that we're going to be tested, but can we win this? How strong is our bond? Can it be broken? What is the element that holds us together through all this pain, sadness, laughter? Is love a possibility for us?

Lots of questions with puzzling answers. If there's just a way to never let go of each other.


	3. 2 beginning

**this is the start. sorry if the story is pretty fast. but i promise to give them time for each other. :] anyway. dreams are in italics. and every dream of Bella will automatically be in her notebook. alice's premonitions aren't 100% sure. they are in action when she sees them. they pass by quickly, so it's hard to see them clearly. and since they are in action, she sees those involved. :D sorry if the story is crazy. read and review so i'll post the next chapter.**

**i used the not-so-famous pairs, marcus and didyme(who's dead in the real twilight) and eleazar and carmen.**

**questions? feel free to ask! :]  
**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. yadda. :]**

**much love 3. danni.

* * *

  
**

2. The Beginning

_I was running away from the presence of my friends. After I've heard harsh words that come from his mouth, no one can stop me from going away. I continued to run, away from the dorms and into the road. I was absently walking in the middle of the road when I saw headlights from my left approaching fast._

_I heard of chorus of "Bella!" before the lights hit me._

"Bella! Wake up! We're going to be late!", Alice yelled at me.

"Okay okay. I'm up. I'm here.", I sat on my bed. _It's just a dream. I shouldn't scare myself. _I thought.

After Alice exited the bathroom, I ran inside with my things and set the shower. The warm water helped me calm down, but it can't do anything to forget the dream. When I was done, I told Alice to wait for a minute before doing her makeover with me. I took my extra notebook, and wrote about my dream.

_I was running away from the presence of my friends. After I've heard harsh words that come from his mouth, no one can stop me from going away. I continued to run, away from the dorms and into the road. I was absently walking in the middle of the road when I saw headlights from my left approaching fast._

_I heard of chorus of "Bella!" before the lights hit me._

As I finished, I closed the book. This is going to be a long year.

-----

"Isabella! How nice to see you're back. I have a few students that need help in the competition. You're in?", Mr. Banner asked me as I entered our homeroom. Wow. First thing in the morning and they were bothering me about the competition.

"Of course sir. I wish to meet them.", I smiled at him. When I heard footsteps from my back, I saw 4 students, 2 girls and 2 boys.

"Hi. I'm Jane.", she smiled shyly. She is small, with brown short hair and freckles under her eyes. She has green braces, which looks cute on her.

"I'm Alec.", the other boy smiled too. He's pretty tall, unlike Jane. They look like twins, because they have the same brown hair, only his is in a different style, and so does freckles. He's wearing a black-rimmed thick glass.

"Darren here.", the big boy smiled. He is slim, tall, and has blue sparkling eyes. His hair is blonde and is styled. Overall, he looks rich.

"I'm Rielle.", the other girl smiled. She is slim too, but not so tall, just a little taller than Jane. Her eyes were the same sparkling blue that Darren has. Her blonde hair is lifted in a ponytail that is obviously arranged in a well manner. Mr. Banner noticed that I'm observing them intently, so he answered my unspoken question.

"Alec and Jane are twins. Darren and Rielle are twins too. I should say that Alec's and Jane's parents are of royal bloodline, the same goes with Darren and Rielle. Alec and Jane's parents are Marcus and Didyme from England. Darren and Rielle's parents were Eleazar and Carmen of Alaska.", he explained.

"Oh. I see. It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." I smiled warmly at them, which they returned.

"Actually, we're only here for the competition, which is about to happen in a two weeks. We'll be back to our countries afterward for my marriage and Rielle's engagement.", Darren added.

"Marriage? Engagement? I'm sorry. I can't understand a thing.", I said, confused.

"Darren and I would be married.", Jane answered, smiling at her fiancee before smiling at me.

"Alec and I are soon to be bethroted.", Rielle smiled at me.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations.", I greeted them.

"Thank you.", they said in a chorus.

After we have the introduction, we started out with our work. I gave them some reviewers, pointers, trick questions I've known from the past competitions. I gave them some , they're not going to have classes here. They're just here for a review. After spending a half day with them, I've learned a lot from them.

"Thank you Bella. For everything. We actually wish that you could visit us after the competition. You've been a great help and a very nice acquaintance.", Jane thanked me. I blushed at her words.

"It's not a problem. I'm actually glad I could help. It's a pleasure."

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?", Rielle asked.

"Of course. We've got a competition in hand, competitors watching, and a trophy to win.", I beamed at them.

"You're a great student Bella. I hope there are a lot more students that are like you.", Alec complemented. I blushed again. Damn it, stop blushing Bella.

"Nice meeting you again. Our fetcher is here. We'll see you.", Darren greeted as the others waved from the door. I waved back, and smiled at their back. I grabbed my things and headed to the door only to be surprised by my best friend, Edward.

"Hey. Why are you here? You should be having lunch right now.", I told him.

"Well. I was thinking about waiting for you. Considering you're my best friend and all. Anyway. I've got a great news for you, well for me actually. And I want to share it with you.", he babbled with a big grin in his face.

"Hmm. I smell something fishy. What is that Edward Cullen? Spill it."

"I already have a girl!" As soon as those words escaped his mouth, I felt my world crumble. Why is that happening? What's this feeling? Why should I care if he already has a girl? I'm _just _his bestfriend.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!", I said in a cheery manner. He didn't notice my sarcasm because he pulled me to a tight hug and spun me around.

"Bella. You are the greatest best friend I could ever wish for! Thank you!", he said to me, then he shouted at the corridor. "Isabella Marie Swan is the bestest of all the best friends I'll ever had!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop screaming!", I hit his head.

"Sorry.", he mumbled.

"Well. Who's the lucky girl?", I asked curiously.

"Tanya Denali.", he smiled at me. I kept my smile up. I don't want him to see my emotions. Let me introduce Tanya Denali: head cheerleader, number 1 playgirl, number 1 snob.

"That's.. Indescribable. It's great. Fantastic!", I cheered again.

"You are so supportive. You know that. I am really happy that you're my best friend.", he smiled his crooked smile on me, and kissed my cheek. He told me it's especially made for me.

"Of course I am. What are friends for right? Anyway. I have errands to do, so see you then!", I lied as I walk away. Unfortunately, Edward grabbed my arm.

"Aren't you eating? You know, it's bad for your health when you don't eat.", he scolded me.

"Yes Dr. Edward, but I'm not hungry so see you around!", I released my hands from his grip and ran away in full speed. Luckily, I didn't trip.

I asked the nurse to excuse me for the rest of the day because I'm not feeling well, and if someone's about to say something important to me, just reach Mr. Banner. He knows where I am. After the nurse, I went to Mr. Banner that if anyone's going to look for me, tell them that I'm busy and can't be reached. He nodded, understanding my problem. He's heard everything from the lab.

-----

I reached Leah's dorm at record time. If I can't open up to Alice or Rose, I run to Leah. She's like a big sister to me. I would love her to be my sister-in-law, which they have planned already. I just have to wait for a few years. I reached her room, knowing that her classes are done, and knocked the door. I was trying to hold back tears when someone opened up.

"Oh my gosh. Bella. What happened?", Leah dragged me inside as she hugged me fiercely. She got that from Jake.

"W-wh-why does it h-hu-hur-hurt so bad? H-he's just my best friend, b-bu-but when h-he told me that he already h-ha-has a girl. I-it just hurts. I-i c-ca-can't.", I continued to sob in her arms. Obviously, she knows who am I talking about.

"Shh. Bella. Calm down. You know Bella. You have to face life's consequences. It's not your fault if love worked that way.", she explained.

"What do you mean?", I asked her. My voice is clear now.

"It means that there is a reason why that happened. There are things in life that are supposed to happen to see if you're really ready to risk things. Life is unfair, but love will always be. Problems help you become stronger. I know you're a strong girl Bella. You can do it. You'll get over it.", she explained. Suddenly, her phone rung. One message.

_Leah. I know Bella is there._

_I'm sorry. I should've been there._

_Take care of her. Love you big sis._

_Do you need me and Rose there? We'll be there if you want to._

_-Alice. :)_

"So. What should I say?", she asked me after I've read the message.

"What do you think?" I relly don't know what to do.

"A girl's night won't be bad.", she smiled at me as she replied to Alice

_Hey. Lil sis. Big sis here._

_It's not your fault if you're not there. You've always been a good friend to her._

_Of course I'll take of her. And I love you and Rose._

_You should come. It's party time!_

_Chill. I know how you feel for Bella. She's fine._

_We'll wait for you._

_-Leah. :]_

"Well. I guess we need to wait for them for a while.", she said to me.

"Yes. Uhm. Can I take a nap for a while? I feel exhausted from all the running.", I asked.

"Sure. Make yourself at home.", she walked away, giving me time on my own. She's texting someone on her phone, so I decided to ignore her. I drifted to sleep easily.

_I was watching myself in a bed. I look bad. Broken ribs. Concussion. Some skull crack. Broken arm and leg. Internal bleeding. There is heart monitor by my body's side, some device helping me breathe, and other needles. This is impossible. I am watching myself?_

_I saw someone on my body's side. Edward. He's holding my hand and he's crying. He's just sobbing there. Then the heart monitor went flat._

I woke up, screaming. I saw Alice turned her head to me, shock in her face.

-----

APOV

This is not happening.I heard the latest gossip, considering I'm the school paper's editor in chief. _Tanya is my brother's girl?! What the hell? Is he kidding?! _Bella is a _lot _more better than that snob slash head cheerleader. She doesn't even have beauty, nor the brains. Bella's got all. I stormed outside the room as long as I've heard the gossip with Rose on my tail. Good thing we have all classes together. We're about to out our things in out locker when I heard some sounds and voices.

"Edward?", a female asked. Shit!

"Tanya. Easy. It's just the beginning. Let's take this easy.", my freaking brother answered.

"Sure. I have a question.", she said.

"Can you get rid of the Swan girl? For me?", she asked hurriedly before my brother answered.

"Anything for you. She's just a best friend. Easy to give up. But for my girl, anything you want.", he answered. Oh fuck. He's so not using his mind. What the hell? He is so not my brother! I can feel Rose's anger, and we shut the door of our lockers with a loud bang.

"At least I have a _best friend _who deserves a family rather than a _brother _who is stupid!", I shouted. Everyone looked at my direction. I heard movements from the other side of the locker room.

"And at least our _best friend_ isn't a jerk! At least she's using her mind and has a heart!", Rose added, yelling too. By our left, I saw Edward and Tanya. Edward is shirtless, while Tanya's clothes were crumpled.

"Alice. Rose.", he said, nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Remember this day Edward Cullen. You are not going to talk to Bella again. Ever! She doesn't deserve a shit like you in her life!", I slapped him on the face. I don't care if he's my brother. I did this because my premonition is going to come true. Those words.

As I exit the locker rooms, I pulled my phone to text to Leah. Of course, as Bella's best friend, I know where she's going to. A place like home, with her future sister-in-law. My big sis, kinda. She acts one.

_Leah. I know Bella is there._

_I'm sorry. I should've been there._

_Take care of her. Love you big sis._

_Do you need me and Rose there? We'll be there if you want to._

_-Alice. :)_

Ï know she'll understand Bella more than we do. She's maure for her age, emotionally taking care of her mother after her father's death. She acted like Bella's older sister and has Jake's overprotectiveness. They are really a perfect match. Soon enough, she replied.

_Hey. Lil sis. Big sis here._

_It's not your fault if you're not there. You've always been a good friend to her._

_Of course I'll take of her. And I love you and Rose._

_You should come. It's party time!_

_Chill. I know how you feel for Bella. She's fine._

_We'll wait for you._

_-Leah. :]_

I was relieved by her answer. At least she can watch over Bella when I'm not there. Because of the tension and my crazy driving, we reached Leah's dorm in 3 minutes. It's farther from the campus.

We run to Leah's room, and she both gave Rose and I a hug.

"What happened?", asked an angry Rose. She hasn't recovered from her outburst a while ago.

"She's sobbing when she arrived. I'm so helpless. She told me that he's just his best friend, but it really hurts.", Leah explained. They talked a little more, until another vision showed.

_Me and the others are watching Bella from the glass windows of ICU. She's been in that state for a month now. Coma. Half-dead. After an accident, she looks so bad. Dad showed us her exams, since he's the one in charge of Bella. Broken ribs. Concussion. Some skull crack. Broken arm and leg. Internal bleeding. There is heart monitor in her side, some device helping her to breathe, and lots of needles._

_My brother is the only one inside the room. He's holding Bella's hand to his. Their hands fit perfectly. I cried. Why did it happen to her? She's always been a great person. She doesn't deserve this. Why can't they give them time? A second chance to make up for all the wrong they've done before?_

_Suddenly, the line on the heart monitor went flat, my brother's head snapped up. I saw Bella breathe her last breath, and a scream accompanied it._

I was startled by the screaming. It's not a part of the vision. It's Bella. I looked at her, and see shock and horror flash in her face. This is her dream. She's dreamt of her dying. Bella is the one who's life will be at risk. Edward is the only one who could save her.


	4. 3 stars

**okayy. this is the next chapter. i'll try to go slower with this story. :) anyway. we have our tests today, tomorrow, and the next day. sorry for not updating, especially to the readers of my sin, his sacrifice. i'll do my best to have a chapter of it posted by weekend. my schedule is pretty tough this week and next week because of our periodic test, intrams, and family day. read and review as usual. :D**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :( but i will, someday! :D**

3. The Stars

BPOV

It's been a week since the last time I talked to Edward. I never saw him after that day. Maybe he's heard about my outburst, and decided to ignore me because I'm such an idiot. Jane, Alec, Rielle, and Darren returned to their countries. They won the competition with a gold.

It's lunch time, and I was running back and forth from math and science's faculty room. As usual, I was taking care of things about the upcoming competition. They don't let me compete anymore, but they asked me to coach the contestants. I was walking at the hallway when I felt dizzy. My eyes started to close. I was waiting for my face to reach the ground when someone caught me.

"Bella. Bella.", someone nudged. Edward. I want to tell him I'm fine, just leave me alone, but I can't find my voice.

"Bells. hey. Wake up.", he touched my face. I can feel shivers down in my spine. I want to tell him to stop, but I don't have the energy. I drifted to unconsciousness.

-----

EPOV

I just came back from the office. The principal talked to me about the upcoming events. She wants me to watch over this and that, but my mind is set on Bella. Sure I have a girlfriend, but she can never replace Bella. I like Tanya, a lot, but my feelings were nowhere near love. I just like her, but I never loved her. Everytime we kiss, there's just something off.

I miss Bella. We haven't talked for a week. I thought Alice would rat me out with that, but I know she won't, and so would Rose. They would do everything to keep Bella safe and happy. I'm sure that when she hears those words, she'll go away. Those words just escaped my mouth because Tanya told me to do so, but I never mean it. I love Bella. She's a wonderful, selfless person. She deserves someone a lot better. She doesn't even deserve me as a best friend.

"Is everything clear Mr. Cullen?", the principal asked me.

"Yes sir." I stood up, and went outside the room.

I let the silence of the halls engulf me. I want to forget about things for a while. I want to do something. Something with Bella. Well, everything I do with Bella is great. I remember the last time we hang out together, just the two of us, away from other things.

_Flashback_

_We're in the meadow, something we've seen a year ago. We are lying at our backs, our heads touching and hands holding. It's night time. The sky is dark, and you could see the stars clearly._

_"Edward.", she called me._

_"Hm?"_

_"I wish one day, I could hold a star. You told me once before that they are souls right? I want to be where they are, sitting up high and watching their loved ones here."_

_I stiffened at her words. I told her that before, and now she wants it? Did I forget to tell her that those souls are people who died?_

_"Bella. Did I forget to tell you that those up there already.. died?" I croaked out. I can't imagine a life without Bella. I know it's too girly, but tears are threatening to fall from my face. I felt my body shaking._

_"Y-y-yea. But at least I could watch you up there, happy." she snaked her arms around my chest. "Edward, don't be upset. I'm s-s-sorry.", she cried. I turned around to face her, and hold her in my hands._

_"Why do you think that I'm going to be happy when you die? Do you think that I can live here without you? I will always need you, you know that. You will not leave me alone right here. I want you to stay here." I know I sounded upset, but she hit a soft spot. Death is a big no to me, especially when it's about her. I hugged her tighter, afraid that she might just disappear in a flash._

_"I-i-i-m s-s-s-sorry. I p-p-promise I w-w-won't leave you j-j-just to r-r-reach a s-s-star. I love you Edward.", she mumbled in my chest. Her words made my heart leap high._

_"I love you too Bella. So stop talking about death and everything."_

_"I promise that I'd stay here. And I think it would be better if we'll visit the stars together.", I looked at her eyes and smiled._

_"That sounds a lot better to me."_

_End of Flashback_

I was still thinking about that time when I saw Bella leaning towards the ground. I run and caught her. Just in time.

"Bella. Bella." I shook her. She's unconscious, and her breathing is too slow. She isn't moving, and her face is pale.

"Bells. Hey. Wake up." I touched her face, but she didn't even respond. _Oh god. _I panicked. I carried her to the nurse's office.

-----

"She passed out while walking in the hallway. I saw her and caught her in time." I said to the nurse as I lay Bella in the bed. She lookes so fragile, I want to hug her and hear her voice. The nurse approached her body and put a hand in her forehead.

"She's doing this again. She's just tired. Maybe a migraine attack and lack of sleep." She said. I sighed in relief.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her.

"Can you stay here for a while? I'll call for an ambulance. She needs to be observed by a doctor. Your father is a doctor right?"

"Yes.", I gulped.

"Can you call him and tell him about Bella? She really forgets rest. I need a doctor to scold her about that. She's a frequent visitor here."

"Sure." I said. She left. I moved a chair near Bella and sat there. I picked my phone and called dad.

"Edward?", he asked from the other line.

"Yes dad."

"Why are you calling in this hour? Are you supposed to be in class?"

"Dad. Bella collapsed a while ago in the hallway and I brought her here in the nurse's office. She's calling for an ambulance now. She told me that Bella needs to be under observation because she's always tired and that. Can you help her dad? Please?"

Surprisingly, he chuckled from the other line. "You're really worried about her son."

"Yes. Of course. She's my best friend.", I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"We'll see about that." I could hear the double meaning in his words. "Guess I'll see you here."

"yes. Okay dad. I'll watch over Bella first. Bye."

He chuckled again, and the line went dead.

I stood up from the chair and lifted Bella. I sat down on the bed, and rested her head on my lap. I brushed the hair that's covering her face. She's.. Beautiful. More besutiful than Tanya. How come do I deserve her to be my best friend?


	5. 4 talk

**chapter 4! yea! read and review. :]**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. :(**

**

* * *

  
**

4. The Talk

EPOV

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the back part of the school. We didn't want any audience for this so we let the ambulance enter at the school's back door. The paramedic was about to out Bella at the strecher when I stopped him.

"Can I just carry her inside?", I asked, pleading.

"Of course sir.", he smiled, then led the way.

I entered the ambulance with Bella in my arms, still unconscious. I laid her at the bed, and the paramedic attached a needle in her skin for the IV. Good thing she didn't wake up from the needle thing, because she'll surely blow.

The entire ride I was holding her hand, clutching it as if my life depended on it. Sometimes I brush her face, or her hair. She's so soft, so fragile, yet so beautiful and stunning. I was really blessed to have her.

"You're Dr. Cullen's son, right?", the paramedic a while ago asked.

"Yes. I'm the younger boy."

"Oh. I see. He told us about that. Uhm. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are the two of you.. like.. together?" I was surprised by his words. He assumes that me and Bella and together. Hmm. It sounds nice. Edward and Bella. But I have my girlfriend. I'm happy with her, or not. I feel a lot more better when I'm with Bella. She's my sunshine, my light. Even though we're just best friends, I will save her rather than my girlfriend.

"Uh.. No. Sorry. Why'd you ask?"

"I just noticed.. The way you look at her. So protective. Your eyes are shining when you look at her. Your eyes are showing to everyone that they better back off because she's yours. Well. I'm sorry for babbling.", he apologized. I chuckled.

"Go on. I want to know more about what people think when I'm with Bella, or what I am towards Bella."

"Hmm. Lemme see. Hmm. When you asked me to carry her inside the ambulance instead of letting her in the strecher. When you looked at me, I saw that you're in pain. I can feel that you don't want her in this state. You care for her a lot. You're used on protecting her, am I right?"

"Yes. We've known each other since we're in diapers. Literally, we're inseparable; not a day passes that we don't see each other. Then we'd hang out, play, fool around, laugh our heads out. Everything I do with Bella is fun. There is no boring time with her by my side." I smiled at him, remembering memories from the past.

_Flashback_

_Edward & Bella - 10 years old._

_"Playing here in the park is so much fun!", Bella squealed._

_"Yes of course. Because I'm with you.", I whispered, then blushed. I looked at Bella and saw her looking at me with incredulous expression._

_"I'm happy too. Because you're here with me." she smiled and blushed._

_"I love you Bells. I'm so happy that you're my bestfriend."_

_"I love you too Ed. You're the best!" she hugged me._

_-----_

_Edward & Bella - 13 years old_

_"I thought we're going to study, then here we are. Lying at your bed, tickling each other. Is there anything else we can do?", she sighed as she tok a deep breath. I paused for a while._

_"Yes. And it sure is something great.", I smirked, an evil grin in my lips. Bella turned to face me and notice that smile._

_"You've got to be kidding me." she quickly ran outside my room. I followed her, until we reached out lawn. Typical Bella, she tripped on air, and I'm there to catch her._

_"Gotcha!", I shouted while wrapping my arms around her waist. She squealed. We stopped fooling around and lie on the grass. Bella's head rested in my chest._

_"Edward?", she asked._

_"Hm?"_

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Can you tell be beforehand if you're planning on having a girlfriend? That way, I could be sure of letting you have happiness. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_End of Flashback_

I shared to him the stories I remembered. He laughed out so loud. I smiled at his response. Sure, Bella and I have this crazy relationship. We may be crazy or quiet at times, that's what makes us go along together. We have lots of things in similar.

"I think I know one of the reasons why did this happen to her.", the paramedic finally stopped laughing.

"What do you think?"

"It's you. You just shared to me that you haven't talked for a week straight and you miss her a lot and it hurts to be away. Edward listen. You give her time. She deserves it. Both of you do. You have to spend time with her because she's got a big part on your life. It's hard to live incomplete Edward." I thought about his words for a moment.

"Yes. You're right." Right on cue, the ambulance reached the hospital.

"Well, we have to bring her down now." We exited the ambulance. I offered to carry Bella again, which he allowed.

"Thank you. For the advice. You helped a lot. What's your name?"

"The advise is nothing. I'm willing to help. By the way, I'm Joe."

"Thanks Joe. I appreciate your help. Have a nice day!"

I entered the emergency room at full speed. nurses know me there so they already set up a room for Bella. I placed her on the bed. Looking pale and sad. She looks like she's stressed out. Maybe Joe is right; I need to spend time with her. I shouldn't ignore her.

-----

"Edward.", my dad entered Bella's room. We're here in the hospital for a few hours now.

"Hey."

"I already called the others. They've had detention for worrying too much when they heard what happened to Bella and when they learned who's with her." he chuckled.

"What time are they going to be here?"

"In a few minutes. You know Alice and how is she when it comes to Bella." he flipped some papers and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the matter? Is there anything wrong with Bella?", I asked frantically.

"Nothing really. She's just too tired. Her body needs rest." he answered.

"Oh." I can't say anything. I know what's the other reason. Suddenly, the door opened and a small black-haired figure and a tall blonde one attacked Bella. Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella. Do you know how worried are we? You know we're throwing fits during lunch! Nobody's eating because we're too worried." Alice scolded as Bella opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Don't scare us like that.", Rose hugged her. She let go and passed Bella to Jake and Leah.

"You should be resting. You're always on the go at school. You have to take a break." Leah smiled sadly.

"Good thing I didn't remember telling this to Dad. He'd be running here.", Jake hugged her protectively. Brotherly love.

"Don't worry about anything. Mr. Banner knows everything. Good guy. He knows you need a break.", they passed her to Jasper. Then, Emmett crushed her to a hug.

"E-e-emmett. C-c-can't. B-b-breathe.", she choked up and everyone laughed.

"You my dear squirt, are going to be in so much trouble for giving us detention. But. It doesn't really matter. I'm a regular visitor of detention.", my brother smiled.

"I'm fine now. No worries. I'll rest if I need to. And thank you. For everything.", she smiled. I can feel warmth crawl inside me. Her smile is the only thing that can make me happy now.

"Okay. We're going now, seeing that we run here after hearing the news. Anyway, you'll be out by tomorrow. Right dad?", Alice looked at Carlisle. He nodded.

"Good. Then tomorrow is the start of weekend. We're not going to go shopping which we finally accepted. We're going at the beach!", she squealed.

"That's great. I need the sun.", Bella added. The beach is very significant for us. That's the place where we got our first kiss.

_Flashback_

_Edward and Bella: 15 years old_

_"Edward.. Hahaha.. Don't!", she laughed as I tickled her. We are already covered with sand._

_"I don't want to!", I paused for a while. Suddenly, she ran away. Very fast._

_"You are not going away!", I shouted as I followed her. Of course I reached her. I grabbed her hand, but she turned around and tripped. She pulled me along when she fell down. When we fell, I felt something soft and warm pressed on my lips. I looked at Bella and her eyes are wide. Then I realized what happened: we just kissed._

_End of Flashback_

"We'll go now. See you tomorrow since Edward's the one who'll watch over you.", Jake said as he kissed her in the forehead. Everyone exited the room and after a while we're alone.

"Bella.", I started to talk.

"Hm?", she's not facing me.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am."

"About tomorrow."

"I know you can't come.", her voice is flat. No emotion.

"How?"

"I know you need to spend time with Tanya. She's your girl after all. We're just your friends. Don't mind, we can handle ourselves. Be happy we're you're going to. If you want, you can go now and meet her. I can manage myself here."

"I want to be here. That's why I'm here.", I whispered.

"I know what you want. Do what you think is right. I'm going to sleep now.", she snuggled under the covers.

I was just there, looking at her. I can't do anything. I didn't know that this is the price to pay for having Tanya as a girlfriend. I can't just give this up. Bella and I were together since we're in diapers. Our bond is strong, but we're crumbling too fast. Why?


	6. 5 making up

**alice reveals her vision here to edward. so, yea. tell me if this is good. please? i'm still thinking about the next chapters. because my other fanfic (la corda) is about to end. i have new stories, which are coming soon. maybe around february or if you want next week.**

**as always, read and review! :DD**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, just ideas and craziness. :]**

-----

5. Making up

BPOV

I woke up, and my head feels light. What just happened? I remember running at the hallway, headache, passing out, hospital, Edward. Edward. I tried to move my hand but I can't; someone's holding it. I looked by my side and saw Edward sleeping peacefulle, with my hand in his.

I looked at him for a while. He looks so beautiful. He's wonderful in every way I could think about. How come do I deserve this person to be my best friend? I'm just a plain Jane, and he looks like a runway model. He deserves more. I was still looking at him when he woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I laughed a little.

"Sleeping beauty? And to tell that you're the one who's sleeping the whole day." he said back.

"At least I woke up earlier. I was watching you here for a couple of minutes." I laughed again, and he blushed.

"Sorry. I didn't get too much sleep." he explained.

"You should've just returned to your dorm. I mean, you have classes tomorrow and responsibilities as student body president. And Tanya--" I said, but he cut me.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you for a week. I was just to busy and Tanya is always on the way. Can we please, just for once, stop including her here? I'm here as your best friend. We should be talking about each other." He looked at my eyes, full of worry and concern. I realized that he's still holding my hand, and some crazy electricity thing is flowing between us, but I don't care.

"Okay. I'll stop. It's just us, Bella and Edward, best friends." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yes." He leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "So what's the agenda today?"

"I remember your dad telling me that i could go home today, so I suggest crashing at my dorm, foodtrip and movie marathon." I beamed.

"You're right aboout that. And since tomorrow's a Saturday, do you mind if I kick your roommates out? I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will be happy with that." he suggested.

"Okay. Better ring them first." He kissed my forehead again before leaving the room. God. What's with all the kissing at the forehead? I shuddered at the memory of my dreams, hoping they'll never come true.

-----

EPOV

I went outside Bella's room so she wouldn't here the conversation with me and our friends. I know they're still mad at me from what they heard, but what can I do? I have to follow Tanya.

"How's Bella? Is she good? Did she wake up now? Can we talk to her? How is she? When is she going out?" A worried voice babbled from the other line. Alice.

"Alice she's fine. Nothing to worry. She woke up already. She's fine and is going to be out later today." I replied. I could hear muffled noises from the other line.

"Good. We miss her and we love her. Tell her that. Okay?" she said.

"I'll tell her. Can you put me to speaker?" I requested.

"Okay." She pressed something. "Edward, you're on. Why the speaker? Something wrong?"

"I have some news. Bella and I are going to crash there later and spend time together. We're on for movies and food. If it's fine, can we have some privacy. You know, we need to catch up about things." I said.

"Hell yea man! Of course you can." Emmett shouted from the other line. Someone smacked another one. Rosalie probably.

"Yes of course. Pleasure. But it's only a week. You couldn't miss a lot from each other." Rose said.

"Yes I know. But we're always together before." I complained.

"That's before Edward. You used to be together before." Jasper snapped from the other line.

"Yes I know. It's my fault and I want to fix things up. I have to." I explained. Can't they just understand it?

"Edward. you see. I've got this premonition again. During the first day of classes. Something bad. I don't want it to happen." Alice said sadly.

"What is it Alice? What is it? It's about Bella."

"Alice, tell me now. What did you see?"

"I saw her in a hospital bed. Machines beeping and wheezing. Needled and IV. Dad gave us her test results. Concussion. Broken ribs. Cracks in the skull. Internal bleeding. Broken arm and leg. You're there with her inside the room. You're just watching her. You're crying then suddenly she coded. She breathed her last breath and she's gone. She died with you there holding her hand. E-e-edward. I c-c-can't just let that happen. Y-y-you need to know." She started crying at the other line. I was there, frozen. She can't die. Alice's visions are usually happening. but not this. There is no possible way that Bella would die.

"No! She won't die! There's a way. We have to do something!" I shouted. Good thing I'm alone. I remember the memory about the stars. Bella can't just leave me like that! She promised. A trip to the stars together. She won't leave me. She promised.

"Edward. We can't do anything. Only you can do anything. It's you in there at the room. You know how Alice's vision work. The only one there closest to her is the only one who can make the decision. It's a decision of life and death Edward. I'm sorry." Jasper is now holding the phone.

"Jasper. I can't just let that happen. I need to protect her. I want to be there for her every single day. I may have my girlfriend, but I need my bestfriend. I can't live without her." I pinched the bridge if my nose. I lifted my head up and tried to stop the tears from falling. I'm not really emotional, but Bella is a touchy subject.

"I know that. I know how you feel. Well, we'll hung up now. See you tomorrow." The other line died.

I sat outside Bella's room for a while to think. I want to clear my head from what Alice said. _She's gone. She died there with you holding her hand. _She couldn't just let life slip away like that. Bella holds a part of my heart that no one will ever have. I remembered when we're still young; I gave her something for our Valentine's day.

_Flashback_

_"Edward. What are you doing? Trying to kill me? I can't walk in flat surface and then you decided to let me walk with blind fold?" Bella complained._

_"Don't worry. We're here already." We arrived at our backyard. I removed her blindfold._

_"Edward, what are we doing here?" She asked. I pointed at the music box that's in the table at the middle of our backyard. She ran there and I followed her. She twisted the key and opened the music box. A melody played. It's a lullaby, something inspired by her._

_"This is for you. Something I wrote for you. It should remind you that I will push the nightmares away." I took the necklace with a star pendant and loops inside and placed it on her neck. "This locket should remind you that wherever you are, I will be here. I promise never to leave your side. It's a star because of our promised trip to the stars. There are loops because circles won't ever break. It's a continuous pattern formed by points. Those points are my reasons for living. You own those points, meaning to say I can't live without you." I hugged her from the back and placed my chin on her shoulder. I saw her tears fall as they glisten._

_"Thank you Edward. This is too much. tI's wonderful. Thank you." She turned around and kissed my cheek. Then she wiped her tears. "Well, this is my gift for you." She reached for her pocket and placed something on my hand. "This bracelet is for you. The green represents you, and me the brown. It is alternating because we blend together. Through good times and bad times, we understand each other. The string are elastic because distance doesn't affect our friendship. I'm always here Edward." I grabbed her from to a tight hug._

_"Thank you Bella. This is the one of the best gifts I'd ever have in my life."_

_"What's the best?"_

_"Having you here."_

_End of Flashback_

I stood up from the chair and walked to Bella's room. She needs me by her side. I can't cause her pain. She's too precious.

-----

BPOV

Edward entered the room with a sulky expression in his face. I wonder what's wrong with him. He's never been that before. He hopped on my bed and hugged me close. I buried my head on his chest.

"You promised never to leave me right?" He asked.

"What makes you think like that?"

"Because Alice had a vision of you dying. Bella you can't leave me. You promised. Together. You're going to be here."

"Yes I promised. But. Things change. I'm just your best friend. You have other priorities, other things to take care of." I explained to him. He's got a great life ahead in the future. Got a great girl, great mind, great personality. He couldn't ask for more.

"Bella. You're not _just _my best friend. You're something I know I can hold on to forever. I may have everything else, but they are worthless without you. You are here," he grabbed my hand and placed it where his heart is, " and nobody's going to take your place here. Not my family. Not fortune. Not Tanya. This heart is beating for my best friend."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-It's j-j-just before I-I-I'm the only g-g-girl in your life." I sobbed in his chest.

"Shh. Don't cry. There might be others in my life, but you will always be the most important." He assured me as he kissed my hair.


	7. 6 hanging out and interrogations

**another chappie. :] sorry if i'm not updating that fast; i'm busy, having problems and major headache since last week. so, read and review! it'll help me feel better.**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. :(**

6. Hanging out and Interrogations

BPOV

"I think you have to choose the movies. Food is taken care of. It's in the fridge. I'll be right back." I told Edward once we entered my dorm. I quickly run to my room to change.

I opened my closet and looked for something comfortable to wear. I choose gray sweatpants and the Edward's shirt, something he gave to me before. I tied my hair to a messy bun and sneaked outside. I saw Edward's back facing me, so I launched myself to him.

He didn' see me coming, and he was oblivious about what I'm going to do. I curled my body a little and shouted "Cannonball!" before hitting him. Good thing my klutziness didn't destroy the moment. I laughed when I heard him say "Ouch" underneath.

"What the hell?! Bella are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he stood up.

"Maybe. I still have doubts on killing you." I said, smiling.

"Oh. And why are you doubting?"

"Because if I kill you I'll lose my best friend."

"Well. You're right. But there is one thing you'll surely regret now."

"And what is that?"

"Payback." he growled. I know what that means: run!

I tried to run away from him as he followed me. We laughed and laughed. I was almost in front of the couch when the floor decided to meet me. I tripped, but someone grabbed my waist and we fall back together.

I turned around, and I saw Edward laughing like crazy at me. I was over him, and our position is awkward. I felt blood creep at my cheeks. Damn blushing.

"Okay. You've got payback. May I stand now?" I whined.

"Fine. But if you do that again.." he trailed off.

"I'm sure you won't even have time for payback." I kissed the tip of his nose and pulled away from him to put the cd at the player. Romeo and Juliet. My favorite.

Edward was lying at the couch with his arms open wide. I jumped into him and snuggled close to his chest. He draped the blanket over us as we watch the movie. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he hates Romeo. I can't see any reason for someone to hate him. Oh well, my best friend is just weird.

During the whole movie, he whispered the lines of Romeo in my ear. His voice is velvet; the voice of the actor can't even match his. Edward is too good.

"You know what? You hate the movie but you know every line of your most hated character." I said while watching.

"Maybe because I want some changes in him. Maybe I want to be Romeo." he smiled.

"And if you're Romeo, who's your Juliet?" I teased.

"You." he answered. I blushed.

"Pft. Anyway it doesn't matter. Edward and Bella sounds better." I suggested.

"Yup. A lot more better." He hugged me tighter, and I relaxed in his touch.

After Romeo and Juliet, we watched a couple of other movies. All comedy. We're laughing our heads of when there's a certain banging at the door. Does that person want to destroy the door?

"I'll open it." He went to the door, and I felt cold when he left me in the couch.

-----

EPOV

I was having quality time with Bella, something I really missed for a long time. It's just Edward and Bella, best friends, food and movies. We're in the middle of a comedy film when someone knocked harshly at the door.

"I'll open it." I offered, and stood up from the couch. Without her, it's like I'm incomplete. I want to stay by her side. I don't want to leave.

When I opened the door, I saw a strawberry blonde girl standing in front of the door with a furious expression.

"Tanya." I said.

"Do you know that we have a date today? Three o'clock to be precise, but what time is it now? You're late for an hour Edward!" she fumed.

"I'm sorry. We didn't have date today for your information. And how come did you know I'm with Bella huh?" I felt anger rose inside me.

"I have sources Edward. And I know that you're with her because everything that comes out of your mouth is about her!" she shouted.

"Tanya. Get a grip."

"No Edward. You are leaving that girl right now! You are not going to talk to her anymore." She pulled me outside. We walked until we reached my roon downstairs. She opened the door and pulled me to bed. She lay over me.

"You are not going anywhere Edward." She kissed me.

-----

BPOV

I was so worried when Edward didn't return. Soundproof walls aren't helping at this time. I heard a muffled shriek, and someone dragging someone. After that, silence.

I went outside and walked at the hallways. Where is he? There's no way Edward would ditch me in the middle of movie day. Unless..

I reached his room. The door is open so I let myself in. What I saw struck me like knives.

Edward and Tanya are having a full make out session. Well, my suspicions are right. The only reason that he would ditch me is when her girlfriend's involved in it. Too soon, they noticed my presence. Tanya looked smug and Edward looks like he's seen a ghost.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have entered." I ran away outside, trying to hide the tears that are falling. Maybe Alice's premonition is right, this is the start of our friendship's breakdown.

I reached our room and locked the doors. I ran to my room and got my phone. I sent an sms to Alice. I want time alone, I need it.

_TO: Alice_

_FROM: Bella_

_Hey Al. Don't come home now._

_Please? Can you stay a while longer at Jasper's or wherever you are._

_Love you. 3_

I quickly closed my phone as soon as the message is sent. I don't want them to worry about me. I know it's selfish if I call them right now. Suddenly, my phone rung.

"Bella. Open the door right now." Alice said. I went to the door to open it. Alice and Rose hugged me tight as soon as they saw me.

"Bella. What happened?" Rose asked.

"We're having movie night then Tanya just came. Edward opened the door and just disappeared. I went to his room and I saw them having a make out session. H-H-He just ditched me. He's n-n-not like that b-b-before." I answered.

"Calm down now Bella. We're here." Alice patted my back.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day." I apologized. We entered the dorm and sat on the couch.

"Bella. It's nothing. We're about to break in here."

"Why?"

"Premonitions. I saw it and we rushed here but we're too late. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry." I smiled sadly at them. "I'll sleep for a while."


	8. 7 birthday memories

**sorry for the late update. i'm busy this week with practices and intrams. we won our first game (cheer!), but we lost the second one. :( but it's fine; the game is great. it's a close fight. anyway, you deserve this chapter because of the long wait. even though i'm sleepy and my body is sore, i'm still posting this. so, read and review!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :[**

7. Birthday Memories

BPOV

_September 13_

"Guys, you don't have to do this. This is.. So much!", I hugged Alice and Rose as she entered their room. It has a simple banner with a _Happy Birthday Bella! _sign. There are balloons, some food, lots of gifts piled at the floor, and a small stage in the middle.

"This is nothing compared to the hard work you've done all this years. You're a great person; you deserve to have fun." Alice dragged Bella inside. There stood Emmett and Jasper smiling. Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug while Jasper gave her a brotherly one.

"Actually, the teachers told us that you're ahead in your schoolwork. That's why they didn't give you schoolwork today." Emmett said.

"Okay. Enough. It's party time!" Rosalie took the remote at the top of the speaker and pressed play.

We sang along as the songs played one by one. We laughed, ate, played, and did silly things. After some fooling around, we started unwrapping the gifts.

I received gifts from my teachers, which is pretty surprising. Mr. Mason gave me books. Hardbound books. It's a complete set of a series with black, white, and red motif for the cover. Mr. Banner gave me a new scientific calculator. The others gave simple things. I got bags from my mom and Phil, a gift cheque from my dad, and a necklace from Esme and Carlisle.

"Why did your parents gave me a necklace? I mean, this sure costs big." The chain is white gold, and the pendant is a small diamond with topaz drops that are shaped like tears.

"Our parents gave that to you because they love you. Money is nothing, you are special for them." Alice assured me.

"Fine. I won't complain." I pressed my lips in a tight line and closed an imaginary zipper. I grabbed the gifts from my schoolmates. Lots of stuffed toys from boys, other girly things from the girls.

"Bella. People really love you." Jasper commented as I lay the last gift from my schoolmates.

"Yea. Unbelievable, but true." I reached for Emmett's gift. It's big and it's heavy. It's almost bigger than me.

"Bells. Read the letter first." Emmett instructed. I opened the card and read what's inside.

"_Dear Bells. You're a big girl now. Even though you're already bug, I'm still the super overprotective brother. This gift is a representation of me. When you're down and not feeling well, just lean to it. Love you Bells. - Em. _Aw. Emmett. It's sweet." I hugged him.

"Open the gift now." He pointed to his gift. I removed the wrapper. His gift is a large teddy bear. Bigger than what my schoolmates gave me.

"You're right. It's a representation of you." I murmured as I try to balance the teddy bear.

"Told you so." He winked and passed Jasper's gift to me. It's a watch with big black straps. Sporty-type.

"Jasper. Since when did you learn to buy something not connected to history?" I asked him. This is a first; he usually gives me books about history.

"Since I asked Alice for help." He gave Alice a kiss. She giggled.

"You already know my gifts. The wardrobe is filled." Alice said.

"Other accessories and make up are in your desk. We bought a new cabinet for the others." Rose added, cuddling at Emmett's chest. I stood up and went up the stage.

"I'm singing some of your songs." They cheered. "The first one is Crush. This is the song during our last dance at mid school."

I hung up the phone tonight,

something happened for the first time, deep inside

It was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility that you would ever

Feel the same way about me

It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know

Do you ever think, when you're all alone

All that we could be, Where this thing could go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it real or just another Crush

Do you catch a breath, when I look at you

Are you holding back, like the way I do

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging

Spending time girl, are we just friends

Is there more, is there more

See it's a chance we've gotta take

Cause I believe we can make this into

Something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think, when you're all alone

All that we could be, Where this thing could go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it real or just another crush

Do you catch a breath, when I look at you

Are you holding back, like the way I do

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to know

Do you ever think, when you're all alone

All that we could be, Where this thing could go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it realor just another crush

Do you catch a breath, when I look at you

Are you holding back, like the way I do

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

_Flashback_

_"Don't let the last dance to pass without dancing with someone important to you." The DJ said as he played a song._

_"May I?" Edward asked, giving me a hand._

_"Of course." I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor._

_"I trust you that you won't let me fall." I warned him._

_"I promise." He smirked, then we glided smoothly at the dance floor. When we danced, everything around us meant nothing. We're the only ones existing in our small world. I allowed myself to get lost in his gaze. He sang along with the song, directly singing in my ears. he was leaning on me as I lean on him. For the first time, my emotiongs became crazy because of Edward Cullen._

_End of Flashback_

I tried to forget that memory. It's one of our moments, something impossible to happen again. I proceeded to the next song.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I felt this way the first time he told me that there's someone new in his life. I can't explain why, but it took my breath away. It's hard to imagine, your best friend having someone you hate for a girlfriend. As if he doesn't know how I feel about her.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I tried to get away. I tried to deny my feelings for him. I know I love him, that's why I'm willing to be away from him if it's for his happiness. It's the least I could do right? I can't be that close to him again. I know life is incomplete without him, but I have to move on, for the people around me and for myself.

Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby

It's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I know how you feel when I talked to you coldly for the first time at the hospital. You can't understand how I feel. You have her; she's there to take good care of you. If a problem comes in your life, she's there to help you. Me? I've got nothing. I have to struggle for myself.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

It crushed my heart. Every kiss, every touch, every time you've spent with her. I look like I'm selfish; I want you here with me, but you're not mise. You're hers. I admit it, I'm stupid enough not to realize I'm falling in love with you. I've fallen, now my heart's broken.

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone)

I want you to be free. I want you to stay where you are now. I want be happy with her. The choices you make are the ones that will help you in your life. I have my choices; and I choose the one wherein I have to live without you, but you'll be happy there.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

I didn't realize tears streaming down my cheeks as I finished the song. I'm always haunted by those memories. Why do I still have to remember everything about you? What is this punishment for?

"Bella." Alice hugged me. "Everything will work out. We'll find a way."


	9. 8 under the tree

**i'm posting a chapter because i'll be out for friday and saturday. we're having our math camp so i won't be at my house. i hope you'll like this chapter. read and review. please? no review, no update. hmph. :D**

**please read my other story connected to twilight. the title is my sin, his sacrifice. AU. AH. i'm trying to make things slower. my head aches, which doesn't help. apologies for the mistakes, i'm having a rough time now. i look sick and i feel like crap. so, sorry. **

**disclaimer: i own nothing. as usual. :[**

**p.s: i have a new story idea! anyway, i already made the first chapter's draft so tell me if you want me to post it already. :)**

8. Under the tree

EPOV

Okay. I am a completely dead person. First, my sister and my brother's girlfriend saw me making out with my girlfriend at the locker rooms. I have never been like that before. Second, when my brother and my sister's boyfriend learned about it, they stopped fooling around with me. We might be roommates, but we barely talked. Third, my mom and dad are fuming. I've never seen them that angry; apparently my siblings shared the story. Fourth, the school is talking about the scene at the locker rooms. They never thought that Alice and Rose have the guts to do it.

The last reason, the reason that hurts most: Bella. Bella is my best friend. She still is, or was. I didn't really mean it, telling to Tanya that I can give up Bella for her. She made me choose, but I have no choice but one: her. It hurts me to lose a great part of my life. She's taken a part of my life from me.

When we pass on each other at the hallways, either she'd looked at her feet, or run. When I approach her, she moves to another direction. When I try to talk to her, she makes an excuse so she could leave. I can't stop her. It's me to blame.

Rose and Alice promised that they won't reveal it to Bella. The locker room scene. She shouldn't know the full details. Every word would just rip her heart apart. It hurts to see her away from me; how much will it hurt if she knows everything?

Today is her birthday, but Tanya already arranged something big for us. She told me that's it's so important. I can't just cancel on her. It's just Bella's birthday. She'll still have lots of them.

-----

After sulking for a pretty long time at my room, I thought of taking a walk. I want to clear up my mind from all of these -- worries, problems, school. Tosay is my best friend's birthday, and I didn't even have the guts to give her my gift. I walked outside the campus, holding a small box. It contains a necklace for Bella. I want her to wear it because I want something from me to be close to her heart. I was walking aroung when I heard a certain "Oof".

She bumped into me. She looks gorgeous on midnight blue strapless dress. Bella is beautiful. I wish she was mine? Pft. Ridiculous Eddie, Tanya's your girlfriend. I reached out a hand, and she took it.

"Bella?" I called her.

"E-E-Edward?" she whispered. I crouched down to her level and noticed the tears that were falling from her face. I hugged her tightly, my overprotective hormones kicked in.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" I asked frantically.

"I-I-I'm fine. Don't worry." she chuckled halfheartedly. I felt my heart dropped when I heard it.

"If you're upset with me for not greeting you, then you're wrong." I took the box where I put it. "Happy birthday Bella." I smiled crookedly at her. She took the box, opened it, and stared at its content.

"Edward, this is too much." I could hear shock in his voice. Silly Bella. After a long time of being my best friend, she didn't get used to expensive gifts.

"That is nothing. Here. Let me put it on." I placed the necklace on her neck. I sat in front of her and stared at her beauty.

"It's beautiful in you." I complimented. She blushed.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Bella. I want to apologize for the last time. I know it's not so good of me to be seen making out-" she cut me off, putting her finger on my lips.

"That's nothing. I understand that." she smiled a little.

"Can we move under that tree? Please?" I pointed at the tree and gave her my puppy eyes. She shrugged and nodded. I picked her up bridal style.

"You know I'm capable of walking all by myself." she complained, crossing her hands above her chest.

"I do." I said as I lay her near the trunk. I sat beside her. She leaned her head on my shoulders as I leaned my head on hers. We stared at the sky when a shooting star passed.

"A shooting star! Wait. I'll wish." she closed her eyes, composing herself. I know she's hiding her pain inside, but becasue I've known her as much as I know myself, I could feel it. I made a wish too. _If there's just a way wherein I could be with Bella, only me and her._ I opened my eyes and saw chocolate orbs staring at me.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, curiously.

"I can't tell. If I told you it won't come true." she answered.

"Just give me clues please?"

"Uh. Okay. Hmm. About things I never want to end. Things I want to be real. Things I want so badly to come true. Things I want to prevent from happening."

"That's a bunch. That star sure got loads of wishes under his nose."

"Yup. But I want to pour everything I want out. It's just a few, but still. I just didn't include my birthday wish. It'll be the heaviest load of them all."

"Can you please tell me your birthday wish?" Bella always tells me her birthday wishes. I won't miss this one for the world.

"I wish that we'll always be like this. I hope our bond won't break." she said absently as she stared at the skies.

"W-W-What? Why?" I was surprised by that wish.

"Because I can see our friendship crumbling in front of my own eyes. Even though it hurts Edward, I just let it pass. I want you to be happy and not to worry about me. I want you to be free. I'm always here, even though you won't notice it. This friendship of ours is my only treasure. I don' want to lose it." she curled herself to a ball and rocked her body. I wrapped my arms around her. I know why she's upset; we don't have time for us.

"Bella. I won't leave. I would do everything to keep our friendship. I will fight for this." I let her here in my arms until we both fell asleep.

-----

_Dream~._

_"Bella. Please. Just listen to me." I begged. Bella shook her hand and I let it go._

_"You would never understand anything Edward. Don't even think of calling me your bestfriend after humiliating me in front of the student body." she spat the word to me. I felt my stomach doing flips. She quickly ran away._

_"Bella! Bella! Talk to me!" I rushed after her. For a klutz, she's pretty fast. I didn't notice where she's going until I saw a truck fast approaching. Bella was crossing the road._

_"Bella!" I shouted, and I heard a hit. I rushed to Bella. She's covered with blood and looks like she's..dead?_

_"Bella. Bella. Better live. You are not going to leave me." I nudged her, but she didn't move. I checked for her pulse, but it's weak._

I woke up. The dream. It looks like it's real. Bella. Bella being hit by a truck. Bella covered with blood and looks like she'd dead. Bella dying? No!

I looked by my side and saw Bella's sleeping figure. Her head rested on my shoulders. She looks so peaceful, yet o beautiful. I inhaled the scent f strawberries in her hair to make sure I'm awake. I won't let some accident take her away from me. I'll prove everyone that Alice's premonitions are wrong.


	10. 9 almost lover

**this is another chapter! okay. we're near the story's climax. i just hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing. i relly need it. please? :D more reviews, faster update.**

**--sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**

* * *

**9. Almost Lover

BPOV

I still can't get over things after spending my birthday night with Edward under the tree and shooting star. I can't tell if he's just lying or not. He's a very good liar. When I woke up beside him, I carefully tore my body out of his embrace. I don't want to see him smile at me. It will just rip me apart. I quickly went my way toward my dorm. Before I opened the door, Alice dragged me inside.

"I know everything. Don't explain." she smiled at me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose looking at me curiously.

"Yea. You're a psychic. It's expected."

"Bells. I know it's hard, but why be a martyr? I know you like, or rather love my brother a lot. Everyone can see the pain in your eyes whenever he ignores you in front of the crowd. Bella. The whole school knows. Why?" she asked. I can't keep it from her. I know it'll just hurt more.

"I want him to be happy. I'm content if I see him smile. He needs to be happy. Even if his happiness doesn't include me, it doesn't matter." I smiled sadly. I could feel my tears on my cheeks. Edward told me they're too precious to fall that's why he hates to see me cry. He does everything for me to stop. But now, he's the one who's more precious. Suddenly, Rose and Alice hugged me.

"Bella. You don't have to do this. You have to find your happiness too. Bella. It's killing you. We know that." Rose hushed me, giving me comforting circles at the back. She's protective like Leah.

"Alice have seen it. If it's killing me right now, it doesn't matter right? She's got a vision of me dying. This is just a part of it."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not going to die. It's just a vision." Alice hugged me tighter. I know her visions are subjective, but I wish it really would come true.

"Bella, don't lose hope." Rose simply said.

"Please. I want to talk about this. I want you to know something." I requested. This is going to be bad.

"Anything. If you want to." Alice calmed herself down from the sobs.

"If ever I die-" she cuts me off.

"You are not."

"Whatever. Just. If ever I do, I want you to bury me at the meadow. You can find it yourselves. I want it there because the sun shines there brightly. The flowers are in full bloom and the grass dances with the wind. It's so peaceful. It lets me feel hope." I explained. The meadow is one place I'd want to spend forever on.

"O-O-Okay." they croaked out. I hugged them both.

"Thank you."

-----

Weeks passed. Tonight it's homecoming dance. Everyone is required to go, with or without a partner. For the past few weeks, my friendship with Edward survived. We've made progress. He even insisted to be my partner for tonight, which I accepted, knowing that I won't win over that argument.

We met the boys at the dance hall. Everyone's in formal attire, tuxes and gowns. Alice is wearing a black one, Rose a red one, and me a blue one. Alice took time to make me look presentable, and she succeeded. They have kept on telling me that Edward will drool over me, but I just shrugged them off.

As we entered the hall, we quickly spotted the boys. Their jaws are on the ground, which made us all laugh. They noticed it and shook their heads. The others went to their respective partners, which leaves me to Edward.

"Hey." I smiled at him. He broke out from his dilemma and smiled crookedly.

"Hey. You look.." He was speechless. I giggled. He's not the speechless type.

"Ugly? Crazy? Ridiculous?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"No. You look.. beyond words. You're beautiful." I blushed at his comment.

"You too." He chuckled.

"Come on. Let's dance." He dragged me at the middle at the dance floor. Everybody is happy and are dancing around me. Edward didn't let go of me once, not even when Tanya tried to get him. We just spent the night together, holding hands and gazing at each other's hands. Time flew by, and it arrived in the last dance.

"Pick up a partner. Enjoy the last dance." the DJ said over the microphone. Edward didn't let go; he only arranged our hands as the music started.

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left, you kissed my lips

You told me you would never, ever forget

These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy

To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do.

The song is just perfect in our situation. We're just _almost _lovers. We do things lovers do, but we're never lovers. We're just best friends, closest among all the best friends you can think about. The only complication in this friendship is that I'm in love with him. Why am I so stupid? Why do I still have to fall in love with him? Among all those people..

"Are you okay?" he asked. I avoided his eyes; I don't want to get lost in them and just blurt out the truth.

"Yes."

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

We're just holding each other in silence, until someone pulled me off him.

"Okay. Enough of you Isabella. Let's go Edward." Tanya said. He kissed him on the lips, and dragged him outside the hall. He didn't even glance at me. I let a tear slip, but wiped it away, knowing that he won't see the pain I'm going through right now.


	11. 10 cafeteria

**this is chapter 10 for you. i've done some brainstorming for this chapter. i hope you enjoy. as usual, read and review! :D**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight. just the plot of this story. :]**

10. Cafeteria

BPOV

Our friendship has been rocky since the first day of classes this year, but still with a little hope and motivation left we're holding on. It's nice to feel that someone is there for you through all the odds. Things might be complicated, but we still have our ways.

Every once in a while, Edward and I hung out. Everytime we could sneek from the curious eyes of our schoolmates, school work, Tanya, and the group, we just sat at the meadow, letting the air envelop our small world. One thing I couldn't escape though is the painful feeling everytime I look at the memories of Edward and Tanya.

-----

"Edward, you don't have to walk with me in the training room. I'm fine, just tired." I complained as Edward dragged me on our school's hallway. Another day for practice.

"Bella, you might get sick. Besides, what kind of best friend am I if I just let you walk alone?" he said. I winced internally at the word best friend.

"Indeed." I nodded a little as he wrap one of his arms around my waist. I'm fully aware of the strange force pulling me closer to him. We walked here in silence until we reached the room.

"I got lunch today so wait for me." He placed his hands on my shoulder and looked at me straight to the eyes.

"Okay." I pecked his cheek. "Bye. See you." I opened the door and went inside to face another day with endless loads.

-----

Time passed quickly. I got used to the usual routine of the club. I helped them with the new review materials. This was the advantage of helping in the training -- I'm already done with school work for the day so all I have to do is wait. Exactly as the bell rung for lunch, my stomach growled. Great timing.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, feeling the sleepless night. I yawned. I didn't get enough sleep because of schoolwork. I wanted to go back to the dorms, but I promised to Edward.

As I entered the cafeteria, students are bustling from the doors. I looked around for the group, but they're not yet there. Maybe stuck in another meeting with the principal. I felt a little dizzy, until I tripped.

Oof. I tripped and bumped to no other than the head cheerleader, Tanya. Well, that's her trademark. If she's the cheerleader, then I'm the quiet geek. What else are you going to call me after joining math, english, and science competitions, winning club elections but then refusing and accepted to be the assistant adviser, and winning awards for school?

"Watch your move geek.", she sneered.

"Gee. I'm sorry." I apologized. I stood up and walked away, but she grabbed me on the hand and pressed her long painted nails on it.

"Better stop flirting with my man. You know you won't be noticed by him and he just faked it all this years when he told you that he's your bestfriend. In your dreams! You are one delusional nerd.", she warned.

"I''m not delusional and I'm his bestfriend!", I shouted at her.

"No you're not. How can one geek be the student body's president and football captain best friend?", she shouted at the cafeteria. Everyone looked at our direction.

"You do not know anything!", I shouted at her. Exactly when I shouted, Edward entered the cafeteria followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Their meeting just ended.

"What the hell is happening here?", he asked when he reached us.

"She yelled at me and said that she's your best friend. She told me that I didn't know anything.", Tanya wept on his arms. He comforted her, then glared at me.

"You told her that? You are one stupid girl! I do not have a stupid girl for a bestfriend!", he shouted at me. Great. Everyone at the cafeteria saw our outburst, shock written in their faces. They all know how close Edward and I were before Tanya appeared in our lives. I stood there for a few minutes with him glaring at me evilly while Tanya is still in his arms. I stopped the glaring contest when I felt a tear slid my cheek.

"Fine.", I looked away and grabbed my bag when a hand stopped me.

"Bells.", I saw Emmett when I turned around, holding me. Rose, Alice, and Jasper are still glaring at Edward who's hugging Tanya.

"No. You're his brother. You're his family. I'm just an interruption. Don't worry. I'll be fine.", I assured him. The three looked at us when I said that.

"You are no distraction Bella.", Alice objected. Both her and Rosalie are crying now.

"I'm sorry. You have to go with him. He's still your brother. Blood is thicker than water. Remember?", I smiled sadly at them. I walked away and run to my brother. He hugged me close and saw Emmett following me.

"Dude. What's wrong?", Jacob asked.

"Sorry. My brother of a jerk's fault.", he answered.

"It's fine bro. Not your fault. I better take her home.", he dragged me away from the eyes of the students.

-----

Jacob carried me outside the school and into the dorms. I was just hanging on his back, numb, tears sliding down my cheeks silently. Is Edward an idiot or is he just a freaking bipolar? This morning, he's very jolly and close to me. Right now, I don't even know where my place is.

Jacob brought me to Leah's dorm, knowing that my dorm won't be a good place for me to stay at. Leah didn't have classes today, and she greeted us before we knocked. I didn't realize I was holding back sobs until my brother settled me down for Leah to hug me.

"Bells. I've heard everything. Shh." She rubbed circles on my back as I crumpled on the couch. "Just let everything out."

"Sis." Jacob hugged me close to him. I knew he's trying to hold me together, but I'm too broken.

"Bells. Drink." Leah handed me a bottle of water. I reached it with trembling hands. I opened it and drank most of the bottle's content.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. For letting you worry." I practiced inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want them to see me so fragile because of him.

"We're here for you Bella. We're your family. It's all that matters. You will always be welcome here with us." Leah and Jacob crushed me with a hug. A sad smile spread on my face. I knew that they're family, but it's not just family that I need.

-----

EPOV

Didn't I just said that? I mean. I didn't mean to. What's happening to me? Why.. How..

"Everybody. Shut up!" Alice yelled. It was then I realized that the students are murmuring about what just happened. Suddenly, a slap touched my face. Rosalie.

"What the hell is that? What has gotten into you?!" she shrieked as I stepped back a little. Tanya's still clinging on me.

"How pathetic." she murmured when she thought Rose didn't hear. Alice tackled her quickly and put her small but strong hands on Tanya's neck.

"Say one word or you'll be dead." she used a deadly voice on her. Alice was definitely mad. She never used that tone before.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to kill you now." Emmett warned as he and Rose walked outside. Students were watching as a new scene unfolded in front of them. Alice released Tanya who's coughing. Not one of them looked at me as they followed Rose and Emmett outside.

What have I just done? They all saw it. Me? I don't know what happened to me.


	12. 11 leaving my home

**this is chapter 11 for everyone. thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter! you guys are awesome! i've got lots of reviews, and i want to thank you for that. i hope you'd like this chapter too. read and review! :D**

**sorry if i'm not answering the questions of some reviewers. i'm just busy and my head aches a lot. i forgot them at times. i'm really sorry.**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight. i don't own the line "**_It will be as if I never existed._**"**

**song: home by michael buble or westlife.**

**rpatzz: the songs on chapter 8 are crush by david archuleta and incomplete.**

11. Leaving my Home

BPOV

"Bella? Are you okay?" Mr. Banner asked me while I'm staring outside. It's been a week since that scene at the cafeteria. The news spread, and everyone was shocked to hear it. The only ones who are happy are Tanya's minions.

I have never seen them after the outburst. I stayed at Leah's dorm for the whole week. Alice and Rose came over every day to bring me clothes, chat a little, or comfort me. I was numb -- I didn't recognize the emotions of others around me. Pity. Sadness. Worry. As if I need them. Emmett and Jasper also came, and tried to make me laugh. I smiled a little, but nothing more, Since that day, someone is always waiting for me outside the classroom after class. Today is Emmett's turn.

"Yes . I'm fine. I'm perfectly f-f-fine." I was shaking a little, sobbing, remembering that day. Maybe it would always be etched in my memory. The way he yelled, the way he glared. It would always haunt me, either in my dreams or in reality. Every time I look around, I expected him to be there, but he isn't and won't ever be. A comforting hand rested on my shoulders.

"Bella. You should take a break. You deserve it. You're free to do it." Mr. Banner advised as he smiled a little. Mr. Banner was a good friend to me. A father figure.

"How about the competition? How about the training?" I couldn't just leave right? There are lots of thing needed here, and it's my job to do it.

"You've done lots. You deserve taking a rest for a while. It may help you calm down." He walked away again, doing some paperwork.

I have thought about his offer. Maybe I need it. Isolation is no good. Mr. Banner is right. I have to go away, rest for a while and leave my worries.

-----

The day passed uneventfully. Emmett walked with me to an isolated spot, our group's spot. It's under a tree, where the leaves are always falling. The group is waiting there, and the same as usual, they've brought a feast. Everyone was there, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Leah -- except for him. He doesn't actually qualify as our friend anymore.

"Mr. Banner is right. I need a break." I blurted out as I stared on my empty plate. For the first time in a week, I've eaten properly. For the first time in weeks, I've said something more than a word or two.

"What?" they asked in a chorus, confused.

"Mr. Banner suggested to take a break for a while. To think about my problems. To rest. I think I agree with him." I said. Silence took over our table. I knew everyone's thinking about it. They didn't imagine that I'll agree with something like take a break, rest, and all those relaxation stuff.

"Bells." I looked at Alice, who's smiling happily at me. "I think it's for the best." She hugged me tight. "I'm glad you're doing this."

"Al is right. You are right. Mr. Banner is right." Rose smiled.

"I never thought Mr. Banner would say that. He's always a man of chemicals and stuff. What formula did he use?" Emmett tried to crack a joke. All of us laughed, even me. I saw their eyes sparkle when I laughed.

"It's good to have you back Bells." my brother hugged me. "Don't worry, I'll inform Dad and Mom about it."

"Bella, you're strong. I'm so proud of you." Leah got too emotional on our exchange.

"Hey." I slapped her arm playfully. "No crying. I'm going to be your future sister-in-law. I got it from the best."

"It's good to have you back Bells." Jasper hugged me. I felt something cold creep down my back. An ice cube.

"Jasper! Emmett!" I shouted. Everyone laughed. It's good to be in family, a place where I belong, but it will never fill in the place where I wanted to be most.

-----

I approached Mr. Banner after lunch to tell him about my decision. He was relieved when I told it to him. Maybe I looked so depressed that time that's why he wanted me to do this.

I went to our dorm to pack my clothes. For the first time in a week, I set my foot here. This place held lots of happy memories, but it's changed by one great mistake. I sighed heavily. I took my iPod and played a song as I start to pack my clothes.

The song that played is carefree, as if nothing is happening to the one who can relate to it. It suited the events that just happened.

_Another summer day,_

_Has come and gone away,_

_In Paris and Rome,_

_But I wanna go home,_

_Mmm_

I remembered the times when he would cradle me in his arms as if I'm a piece of porcelain or glass. He's always the protective one in our friendship, while I was the disastrous one with the help of my clumsiness. That's all a part of tomorrow, I could never put it back again. It's already gone.

_Maybe surrounded by,_

_A million people I,_

_Still feel all alone,_

_I just wanna go home,_

_Oh I miss you you know,_

I knew I have my friends, the school, everyone all around me. They cheered me up this week, but it's nothing compared to how you made me happy. He's the one I needed most, especially now. But where is he? In the arms of the one he wants to be with.

_And I've been keeping all the letters,_

_That I wrote to you,_

_Each one a line or two,_

_I'm fine baby how are you,_

_Well I would send them but,_

_I know it's that it's just not enough,_

_The words were cold and flat,_

_And you deserve more than that,_

As I folded my jeans, I noticed a letter slipped from the cabinet. I picked it up and read its contents. Our resolutions for this year. Yours amd mine. I felt the tears come down again. It's silly how the song matched us.

_Another aeroplane,_

_Another sunny place,_

_I'm lucky I know,_

_But I wanna go home,_

_I've got to go home,_

_Let me go home_

I am going back to Forks, back to the place where the happy memories were buried. During childhood, we lived our lives happily and without worry. Back then, we're innocent kids. Right now, we're mature teenagers, taught how to make most of the decisions in our lives.

_I'm just to far,_

_From where you are,_

_I've got to come home,_

_Let me come home,_

_I've had my run,_

_Baby I'm down,_

_I want to come home,_

With him is the only place I know where home is. He'll always be the first one I'd run on to when I started to cry. Now, he's the reason why these tears are falling.

_And I feel just like I'm living,_

_Someone - else's life,_

_It's like I just stepped outside,_

_When everything was going right,_

I'm trying to escape this misery. I'm running away. I knew that. What else does he expect? I still value my sanity. I knew my limits. This one reached mine.

_And I know just why you could not come_

_Along with me,_

_'Cus this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me,_

I knew he wouldn't care even if I leave right now. Who am I right? Some best friend thrown into trash. He would always belong to the crowd, and me? I'll be content enough to stay with the shadows, seeing him happy and smile to them. I knew I would never see his smile and his eyes again. He's never mine, and he would never be.

_Another winter day,_

_Has come and gone away,_

_In either Paris and Rome,_

_And I wanna go home,_

_I miss you, you know,_

This is the only thing I could do. Never to interfere with his life again. _It will be as if I never existed. _I would let him live on. He doesn't need me now. He's got everyone, I could live with no one by my side.

_Let me go home,_

_I've had my run,_

_Baby I'm down,_

_I wanna go home,_

_Let me go home,_

_It'll all be alright,_

_I'll be home tonight,_

_I'm coming back home._

The song ended as I closed my suitcase. I knew that he's home. Wherever he is, so will my heart be. Right now, I'm starting to step out of his life.

-----

"Bella. Just call us when you're already coming back." Alice hugged me in front of the airport. My flight will leave now in a few minutes.

"I'll send you an SMS everyday. I'll even call. I just want to be alone right now." I hugged her back. When she released me, I was passed on to the others.

"Tell Mom and Dad me and Leah are saying hi and lots of love. Okay kiddo?" Jacob played with my hair.

"Yes brother. I'll see you soon." I turned my back from them, and dragged my suitcase inside. On the corner of my eye I saw something bronze. _They're just hallucinations. _I thought. I wiped the my tear-stained face to look presentable to the others. As I leave, I'm closing the doors of my life to Edward Cullen.

-----

EPOV

It's been a week. One damn week since Bella and I saw each other. Damn Edward. It's my fault that we're not best friends anymore. As I thought of the word best friend, pain seeped on my hurt. Why does it hurt so much when I think of her only as my best friend?

I imagined life if Bella and I were together. Life is perfect. I've got someone worth fighting for, and I'm not going to let her go. I imagined it if Bella and I went to college, graduate, and become successful. I imagined Bella wearing a while gown while walking down the aisle with Charlie's hand by her side. As he placed her hand on mine, I realized I was winning.

Why is it always perfect when I think about Bella as the one by my side? After the fight, I broke up with Tanya. She's not happy, but I couldn't care less. I need Bella. I want her here with me. I like her.. a lot.

"Bella is having a break? i knew it. She need rest. Poor girl needs a break from all that happened." someone behind me said. I listened more, knowing it's about her.

"I've heard that she's going away for a while. Banner allowed it. I've heard she'll be out today." another voice said. I quickly understood. Bella is leaving. I rushed straight to her dorm, opening it with my key, only to find it empty. Her drawers were empty. I ran to the parking lot, got to my Volvo and went to the airport.

-----

"All flights to Seattle now boarding." a voice said from the speaker. I looked around, searching for her. I wanted to apologize right now. I'm so stupid. I'm so blinded with my connection to Tanya that I even hurt the most important person in my life. I'm one sick person.

I scanned through the area. My height helped. I saw a familiar hair of brown, but it quickly disappeared from my line of sight. I went to the direction of the brown thing, but a guard stopped me.

"Sorry sir. this place is off limits. The flight's already boarded." He went away and left me there, shocked. Bella's not here anymore. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. I knew I have to wait, but I couldn't.


	13. 12 come back

**dun dun dun! i won't spoil you with anything from this chapter. better read and review. :D more reviews, more excitement. more excitement, more ideas. more ideas, faster update.**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

**P.S.: a hundred reviews for this story won't hurt right? so please. read and review!**

12. Come Back

It's been two weeks since I left our school to have some time to think. Luckily, Mr. Banner excused me until the homecoming dance. He said that I shouldn't miss it. Maybe he's spending some of his time with Alice.

Alice and the others called me every time they're free. Sometimes, they put me on speaker or in video call. They kept on asking when I'm coming back, and I told them the details. Typical Alice and Rose were squealing with joy.

Last night, I packed my things. Tonight is the dance, so I thought I'd be ahead on things. Actually, I'm not in the mood to come, but a single message encouraged me.

_Flashback_

_I was busily scanning my messenger inbox. Some were from the group, some from my friends on the training. Mr. Banner really helped. The teachers had sent me school work for next week so I would still be advanced if I decided not to come back sooner. I was lazily scrolling the messages when one stood out._

_I would always recognize that e-mail address. Of course. I had spent nights talking to that person at all means, whether phone, SMS, e-mail, or chat. Edward. Even though I'm afraid, angry, and confused all at the same time, I still opened the message. It shouldn't be that bad._

_When everything else falls._

_Hear you me._

_Bella, I'm sorry._

_-Edward_

_I felt moisture on my cheeks as I read the message over and over again. Is this a dream? Or a joke? Or Edward being bipolar? He's apologizing. I couldn't believe what I'm reading._

_As soon as I got to my senses again, I booked a flight back to the academy. I have something important to tell him._

_End of Flashback_

The taxi arrived shortly on the academy. As the driver helped me with my suitcases, I looked around me. Good thing everyone's out in classes. I carried my things and entered the dorm.

"Bella! You're back early." Mrs. Cope hugged me and helped me on my things as soon as she saw me. She's the personnel assigned to the dorm. At times, she helps us sneak.

"Yes." I hugged her back. "I'm about to surprise Alice and Rose for tonight. I hope you could help." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear. I would love to help."

"Thank you." I carried my bags again and went to our room upstairs. When I reached our floor, I saw Angela Weber, a friend of mine from the training, coughing hard outside her room.

"Angela!" I dropped my bags in front of our room and rushed by her side.

"Hey Bella." We hugged each other. "I got sick last night. Stressed much. But a lot more better." She assured me. I was always the health-conscious one for others in our training group, but I'm the one not taking good care of myself.

"Are you coming tonight at the dance?" I asked her.

"Yes. Ben insisted. I couldn't resist him." We giggled. Ben is Angela's steady boyfriend. She's lucky to have someone like him.

"Well. I'm gonna get rid of my things first. See you tonight. Get well soon Ang!" I said as I walked away from her. She waved back and went inside her room. I opened ours and dragged my things at the receiving room before closing the door.

The dorm was clean, just like how I've left it. I saw the flowers and teddy bear on my desk. I took the card above it and read what's inside.

_Hey Bells._

_If you'd arrived and we're not yet there, wait for us._

_Classes will be cut by around 3, so just pamper yourself._

_The teddy's from the girls, the flowers' are from the boys._

_Love you!_

_-Al, Rose, Jazz, Em, Leah, Jake_

I laughed at their surprise. Sure they could act like kids at times, but I'm grateful to have them in my life. Suddenly, someone squealed from the door and I was attacked by bone-crushing hugs.

"Bella! We missed you." Alice said as I lay the card on my desk again. Rose and Leah were on my side.

"Okay. Enough of this and that. We have to prepare." Rose clapped her hands. Leah nodded.

"Fine." I said.

"Boys. Out." Alice pushed Em, Jazz, and my brother outside our room. As soon as she closed the door, she rushed on her bed beside mine.

"Okay. Spill. No buts Isabella. We know you're hiding something." Alice snapped her fingers.

"Uhm. Edward." I simply said. Their eyes widened.

"What about him?" Rose said furiously.

"Uhm. He sent an e-mail." I opened my laptop and showed them the mail. Their eyes widened more and they all gasped.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Alice said slowly.

"What are you going to say?" Leah asked quietly, not wanting to scare me.

"You'll learn tonight." I smiled a little, assuring them that I'm sure of what I'm going to do.

-----

"Alice. Are you insane? What have you put me through?" I shrieked as I looked at the mirror. Sure, I looked great on the midnight blue dress hugging my body, but I felt uncomfortable.

"Whatever." She shook her head. "You look gorgeous Bells. Now, stop moping or I'll force you to heels." I winced internally. Good thing I'm wearing flats, I won't survive a minute with heels. I was still zoning every now and then because of a surprise an hour ago.

_Flashback_

_Someone was knocking the door fiercely while Alice, Rose, and Leah were showering so I opened it. A boy was smiling sheepishly at me. He's holding out a white and red rose. Their stems are twirled around each other._

_"Are you Bella?" The boy asked. I nodded._

_"This is for you." He gave me the roses with a card and ribbon hanging on it and dashed away quickly. I looked at the card._

_You are the world within the_

_world that I exist_

_You are the touch that_

_just won't fade_

_You are the end and_

_beginning of each and_

_every day_

_You are the reason I stay sane_

_Bella, I'm sorry._

_Please help me take away the pain._

_-Edward_

_End of Flashback_

I was still startled by that thing. The roses were on my desk. My mind was out of my head. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Bella. Come on now." I stood up when they called me, closing the room and facing the unknown mysteries to be answered tonight.

-----

"Good evening everyone to this year's homecoming dance." The DJ said. Everyone clapped and started to dance. I saw familiar faces as they waved on me. I smiled back at them. I hated being the center of attention. Just because I'm back doesn't mean I should me the topic. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the fast music stopped, giving way to a song for slow dance.

"May I have this dance?" a very familiar voice asked from behind me. Edward. I turned around to see his emerald orbs piercing right through me. I stood there, stunned for a while before taking his hand.

"Yes kind sir." As soon as our skins touched, I felt that same kind on electricity flowing between us. I was fully aware of his hand on my waist and the other holding mine. I lay my head on his chest. He froze, but recovered quickly as his body melted towards mine. A familiar song played.

_You are the world within the_

_world that I exist_

_You are the touch that_

_just won't fade_

_You are the end and_

_beginning of each and_

_every day_

_You are the reason I stay sane_

Those were the same lines written on the card the boy gave to me during the afternoon. What's his reason for giving me the roses? What is he up to?

"Thank you. For the roses I mean. They're beautiful." I said to him.

"Nowhere as beautiful as you." he complimented as I blushed.

_It's hard to see beautiful_

_Oh, it's hard to see beautiful_

_In your own eyes_

_But you make me beautiful_

_For the very first time_

"I should say the same to you too." I whispered. I didn't know where I got the strength to say that, I just did. I felt him smile as he kissed the top of my head. I felt a tingling sensation rushed down my spine.

_Does anybody know what it's like_

_To feel larger than life_

_To look deep in your soul_

_And know you're not alone_

_Does anybody know how it feels_

_To find something that's real_

_And make it your own_

_That's when you know_

_that you found home_

_Home_

_You found home_

_Home_

The song has the same message like the song I've listened before I escaped two weeks ago. It wants me to realize where my home is. It clearly says that my home is here, with Edward. I wanted it badly, but he's hurt me. It's not easy. After years of friendship, we ended up fighting.

_And when the strings inside me_

_Unravel to the ground_

_You are the hand that gathers me up_

_And when I'm laughing so hard_

_That I can hardly breathe_

_How do you know just_

_when enough's enough_

"Bella. I--" he started, but I hushed him. I put a finger of mine on his lips.

"Just for once. Let's enjoy the song." I suggested. He relaxed in my arms and we danced gracefully, something unusual for me, at the middle of the floor. I noticed the other students gave way to us.

_Oh, it's hard to feel beautiful_

_Oh, it's hard to feel_

_beautiful in your own skin_

_But you make me_

_You make me beautiful_

_Over and over again_

_Does anybody know what it's like_

_To feel larger than life_

_To look deep in your soul_

_And know you're not alone_

_Does anybody know how it feels_

_To find something that's real_

_And make it your own_

_That's when you know_

_that you found home_

_Home_

_You found home_

_Home_

_Don't let me down_

_'Cause I've waited all my life_

_To find, yeah_

I just listened to Edward's heartbeats as we danced. Every beat gave warmth to me. Knowing that he's so near gave me assurance that everything will be fine. I knew I love him before, but I still have a hard time with trusting him.

_Does anybody know what it's like_

_To feel larger than life_

_To look deep in your soul_

_And know you're not alone_

_Does anybody know how it feels_

_To find something that's real_

_And make it your own_

_That's when you know_

_that you found home_

_Home_

_You found home_

_That's when you know_

_that you found home_

_Home_

_You found home_

_Home_

-----

EPOV

I listened to Bella's heartbeats as we glided gracefully. Hearing her heartbeats tells me that we'll be alright. It assured me that she'll forgive me, no matter how much of a jerk am I or how stupid am I. From the corner of our room, I saw our family smiling happily as they watched us. The song finished, giving way to the next one. I felt Bella stiffened as the song started.

"The song. It's.." she whispered.

"I know." It's the same song I based my message to her when she was in Forks. She had read it. She remembered it.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

"Bella. I'm sorry for being an idiot for not being able to stand for you that day. I.. I don't know what has gotten into me." I shook my head. I didn't want to remember what I've done.

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

"N-N-No. I shouldn't have snapped on her." She apologized. I cupped her face in my hands.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

"It's not your fault. Bella. Forgive me. Please." I looked at her straight in the eyes, I wanted her to see the sincerity and determination I prepared for this meeting. I hoped that she'd forgive me.

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

"I've forgiven you a long time ago." she smiled at me. I felt my heart jump with joy.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

"Bella. I.. I.. " I looked away, scared of what may happen if I say these words. Words I only reserved for her. One thing I've realized the time she almost stepped out of my life.

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

"I love you." She froze on my sudden confession. I lifted her chin to kiss her for the first time, but she pushed me away. She ran outside the hall.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

"Bella wait!" I yelled as she started to cross the road. I didn't notice, but there's a fast truck approaching. She was about in the middle when it hit her hard.

"Bella!" I shouted, running for the life of the one I love.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

­-----

BPOV

I'm so confused on the sudden revelation Edward has done. Weeks ago, we're simple best friends hanging out for good. Two weeks ago, our friendship broke. A minute ago, we reconciled. Right this very moment, he told me he loves me. I couldn't say anything.

I ran away. I wanted to think. I wanted to let my mind wander. I walked clumsily, tripping a little but managed by myself. I tuned out Edward calling for my name. I didn't notice I was crossing the road. I didn't notice the vehicle fast approaching until I was blinded by the light and suddenly, pain took over my body.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout far away as I slipped to unconsciousness.

_Goodbye, my angel, Edward. _The last things I've thought.


	14. author notes

**this is an author's note. sorry.**

Okay. My mind is really swimming with ideas right now, but I'm having problems! I don't know what to choose. So, I need help. I need your opinions asap so I could update tomorrow or on monday. please choose:

1 - the happy ending. Bella won't suffer too long and will miraculously be fine despite the accident.

2 - near to death. A choice Edward would do, but still a happy ending.

3 - character death. Obviously Bella won't make it to the hospital in time.

4 - character death 2. Bella will have time to tell Edward about her feelings before slipping away.

I need your help badly. please? :(


	15. 13 quotes

**after a writer's block, i'm back! :DD *cheers. anyway. this is for you. i've already chosen the ending. most of you wants to give them a happy ending, but some doesn't want to. anyway. i've made up my mind. read and review! no review, no next chapter.**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight, or the quotes i used. my friends just sent it to me. :]**

**-try listening to **_**we are broken by paramore **_**while reading this. i know my story doesn't fit well with the song, but i just got the inspiration there.**

* * *

13. Quotes

EPOV

When the truck hit Bella's body, everything around me stopped. My mind ceased to function, time stopped, my heart didn't beat, silence filled the air. I felt my chest grew heavier. I couldn't believe what just happened. I ran quickly, faster than before in my life just to reach Bella in time.

I took her in my arms, her broken body limp. I could feel blood seeping away from her wounds. I sat there, brushing her messy hair from her face. She looked so pale, so fragile, and I didn't do anything to save her from being hit.

"Bella. Bella. Hold on for me. Wake up." I cupped my hand on her face. My tears are flowing freely on my face. She couldn't die, not now. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello?" a voice from the other line said.

"Please help me here. My best friend was hit by a truck. Please save her." I croaked out. Never in my life have I felt so helpless and weak. I was always the one to keep composure, but now my mind was blank. All I know is that Bella might slip away any time.

"We've been called. The ambulance is around the corner." I quickly shut the phone as soon as the person in line stopped talking.

"Bella. Live for me. Please. I love you so much. You can't leave me right now." I cradled her and rocked her. I heard the ambulance siren. I checked her pulse to see if she's still there. There's a pulse, but it's weak. Another sob broke out from my chest. She's barely alive. _Damn it Edward! This is your fault!_

"Bella. Hang on. I told you I love you. Please." I wanted her to tell me that everything's alright, but she can't. I didn't notice the ambulance stop. The paramedics tried to take her, but I won't let her go.

"Edward. Put her in the stretcher." a familiar voice said. I didn't try to remember who owns that voice. I simply followed and put her in the stretcher. As soon as I lay her down, paramedics hovered around her. I steppeed back, knowing I couldn't do anything. They carried her inside the ambulance and left.

"Edward. Calm down." someone placed a hand on my hand. I turned around to see Joe, the paramedic who helped me before.

"Joe. She couldn't die. I just figured out what I feel about her." I whimpered like a helpless child. Joe just comforted me, rubbing circles on my back.

"Edward. They'll do everything for her to be alive." He assured me.

"Edward!" another voice called. Suddenly, I was hugged tightly by a small figure.

"Alice." I cried on her shoulder, not caring if it looked awkward because she's too small. A while later, a crying Rose hugged me too.

"Edward. What happened? All I know is that Bella was inside the ambulance and they went away. What happened?" she demanded.

"S-S-She got h-h-hit by a t-t-truck." I choked out. Both of them sobbed as they hugged me.

"Sorry if I didn't see this coming. Sorry if this happened. Sorry if I didn't warn you." Alice kept on apologizing. It wasn't her fault. It's my fault, for being a jerk.

"It's nobody's fault. It's mine and mine alone." I said.

"We'll talk about this later. Joe, could you please..drive for us?" Alice asked Joe. I didn't look up to see their fallen faces. I felt guilty. If I just controlled my anger..

"Yes."

-----

"Where is she?" I rushed at the emergency room. Joe stopped me.

"She's being taken cared of so please sit down." He pushed me down to sit. My family sat down beside me. Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward. Calm down. I will look for visions again." She said. Jasper sat beside her and cradled her in his chest.

"Excuse me for a while." I stood up and went to the hospital garden. I didn't want them to see me cry. I knew that I've hurt them so much. I didn't deserve the care they're giving me.

I sat at the vacant bench, rubbing my temples as tears flow down my eyes. I wanted to hit something hard. I shouldn't have let her go when we're dancing. I shouldn't have confessed her my feelings. It's not the best time.

I took my phone to read her messages that I've saved. The quotes on her group messages made my heart break. Why do I have to be so oblivious by the fact that she loves me?

_A broken heart doesn't need someone who's willing to make it whole again._

_Rather it needs someone who can make it realize that it never got broken at all._

_Rise and shine everyone! :D_

_-bella_

_-----_

_It's funny how someone can break your heart in a million pieces._

_And still you love them with all the pieces left._

_Love you all! Have a nice day._

_-bella_

_-----_

_Memories are the only thing that never change._

_When everything else does._

_Hectic schedule. :C happy lunch hour!_

_-bella_

_-----_

_There would come a time that we would stop loving someone._

_Not because we hate them, but they unintentionally made us feel worthless._

_At last. Dismissal. :D_

_-bella_

_-----_

_I never lose hope on the person I chose to give my love._

_That person would always be the reason for my heartaches, but who cares?_

_That person is the reason why my heart beats._

_Good night! :]_

_-bella_

Again and again, I read those quotes. They made me realize how much time I've wasted. Maybe, if I wasn't that oblivious, we could be having a good time now, dancing.

"Edward." someone called. I looked around to see Jacob, his face emotionless.

"What?" I asked.

"It's about Bella." He broke into sobs. I walked up to him.

"What? What happened?" I shook him.

"She.. She.."

-----

**dun. dun. dun. :))**


	16. 14 damages

**okay. no more cliffies. :) i want you to see tanya's side first. anyway. don't kill me because of my cliffhanger on the last chapter. i'll try to be good. :D i want to thank ALL the reviewers. you're awesome! to those who suggested an alternate ending, i appreciate it. but the plot of this story is set. maybe i'd use your ideas on my other stories. please read and review again!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :((**

14. Damages

EPOV

"She's what?" I demanded. When it comes to Bella, I didn't want to wait because they're nervous or what.

"Edward." another voice interrupted. I looked behind Jake and saw Tanya, still wearing her slutty homecoming dress.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. She still had the nerve to come here.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. I didn't bother answering. I pulled Jake inside, but I was stopped by Tanya pulling me back.

"I think you have to listen to what I'm going to say." She didn't let me go.

"Talk to her. Settle this. We've been through lots of mess." He walked away, leaving me with no choice. I turned back to Tanya

"Now talk. I don't have forever to listen to what you're going to say." I glared at her. If it wasn't for her, Bella wouldn't be here.

"I know that we're done a long time ago. I've ruined everything. Your friendship, your connection. It's an endless list Edward, and I can't do anything to make up for it. I want to talk to you to inform you that I'm transferring schools." She took a deep breath.

"I know I'm a bitch. I know that saying sorry won't do any good. I would just walk away from your lives, and you won't hear from me again. Goodbye Edward." She quickly ran away from me.

-----

APOV

I was leaning my head on Jasper's neck, letting the silent tears fall. We're still waiting for Bella. Dad was the one in charge of her, just like what I've seen before. I felt so bad for not being able to stop this from happening. I should've seen this.

"Alice. Don't blame yourself." Jasper comforted me. I was so lucky to have him.

"I.. I don't know what to do. I failed to stop this Jazz. I've seen it, and I haven't done anything to prevent this. I don't know if I still have Edward's trust, or everyone's trust!" I sobbed in his chest.

"Al. No one is blaming you." Rose came over and hugged me close. "Bella won't blame you. If I were you, I would just wait. We can't help anybody if we're too stressed out." She assured me.

"Sis. It's nobody's fault. Okay?" Emmett shook my hair.

"It's mine." Edward appeared from the corner. He looked so broken. His eyes lost its sparkle. His usual pale skin lookes ghostly pale, as if life was sucked out of him. As if he's the one who's life's in danger.

"Oh Edward!" I hugged him tight, trying to pull him together. I knew that this was taking its toll on him.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked.

"Jacob's there." I pointed to the chair near the double doors. Jake and Leah were talking quietly. A while ago, I saw Jake kissing Leah's forehead. Sometimes they're just there, holding on each other. Charlie and Renee has arrived. They're with Esme at the chapel. Edward loosen my grip on him and walked to Jake.

-----

EPOV

I walked slowly to the couple sitting a few seats from my siblings. I could hear their heartbreaking sobs for their sister. If it wasn't for me, she could've been safe. Everyone's still in their homecoming clothes, but it didn't really matter right now. Even mine was stained with blood, I could care less.

"Edward." Leah ran on my direction and hugged me as soon as she noticed me. Her hug didn't affect me. I was numb. All I want is Bella's hands holding me, but they won't.

"Jake. What happened?" I looked at him. He looked lost.

"She had internal bleeding in her brain. That's why she would spend a long time inside." His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Leah. Hold Jake. He needs you right now." She nodded, and sat with Jake again. I sat alone, letting a few tears escape. I felt so weak. I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, warm arms encircled theirs on mine. I looked up to see my mom's and Renee's tear-stained faces.

"Shh. Don't lose hope Edward. She'll get through this." Renee assured me before sitting next to Charlie. I let my mom hold me, feeling her tears fall on my clothes.

"Edward. Shh. Everything will work out." She rubbed my back. Once again, I was a helpless kid.

"Mom. I know she will. She promised she won't leave me. She won't break her promise." I rubbed my head.

"Of course she won't. She loves you so much Edward."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How can you tell that? How can you tell me that she loves me too?"

"I could see it in her eyes. She looked so happy when you're there. I could see the spark in her eyes. The same thing goes to you. Everyone could see it. Everyone could tell that you love each other." She smiled a little on me.

_Hours Later.._

Every couple was asleep at the waiting room. A friend of Carlisle let us transfer because the operation might take a long time. Alice and Jasper were on the couch. Renee and Charlie were on the vacant bed. Rose, Emmett, Leah, and Jacob were on the floor. The nurse gave them something to sleep on. My mom was on the comfy chair. I was the only one up. I couldn't sleep, afraid that when I do, I'd miss what's new with Bella's condition.

I was sitting across my mom, looking at the ceiling. I tried to think about the good times, but the image of a broken Bella always appears. After hours of waiting, the door opened. I saw my father with a fallen face. I quickly rushed on him.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" I asked frantically. He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

"We managed to stop the internal bleeding. You saw her being hit by the truck right?" I nodded. "Is she facing it?" I nodded again.

"I don't have to sugarcoat it for you then. She has a crack in the skull, broken ribs, concussion. I thought most of the impact was on the left side, since her left arm and leg was broken. Good thing her spine wasn't damaged, but the brain was the one affected. There's.. too much damage. She had a hard time breathing because of broken ribs." He stated.

"Can I see her? What's the overall assessment? You looked so tense." I looked down.

"She slipped into coma after we stopped the bleeding. You could see her. Come with me." he ushered me out of the room. If I was numb a while ago, now I was having a death wish. Bella in a coma. No way. We reached the ICU section, and I followed him inside the room he entered.

Bella was in the bed. There's no color in her face. There were lots of machines inside. They wouldn't register in my mind. All I could see was the love of my life, barely living. I walked at the side of her bed and sat on the chair.

There was a tube helping her breath. Her lips were almost white. There's a bruise in the side of her face, but for me she would always be the most beautiful. Her head was bandaged. There were needles poking her hand, and there's the finger heart monitor. Her left leg was on a cast, and so is her arm. I took her free hand and kissed it.

"Bella." I traced patterns in her hand. "Open your eyes now." I felt a tear slid and drop on her hand. "Please. Open them for me." I wiped the tear. I have to be strong. "Everyone's worried. Please wake up. Live for us. Do not forget your promise to me." I brushed the her hair aside. I stood up to kiss her lips. I didn't mind the tube on its side. They're cold, unlike the warm once I had kissed once. (read the previous chapters to know the flashback about this.)

"I love you so much Bella. I won't leave. I would wait for you to wake up, even though it means I had to wait for forever."


	17. 15 Be happy

**this is it! woohoo! the chapter you've all been waiting for. :)) read and review! then after reviewing, you could kill me if you want. :DD**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :(**

15. Be Happy

EPOV

Another day to live without Bella smiling at me and waiting for me. Another day of loneliness. It's been 3 months since that unfateful day. If I haven't told her how I felt, she wouldn't run and get hit by the truck I was so stupid. I was a jerk. I didn't have anyone to blame, it's me all alone.

Tanya was true to her word. She wasn't studying here anymore after that day. I heard she transferred to Alaska and study there. Her parents knew everything, and they're disappointed with theur daughter's actions. They apologized and promised the same thing as their daughter, but there's nothing they could do.

Jacob, Leah, Renee, and Charlie were miserable. Since that day, Charlie and Renee closed themselves and just try to visit whenever everyone's away. Renee would usually stay at her office until late or until Charlie picked her up. Charlie wasn't always at home. He'd usually be found on his office, burying himself with all the cases.

Jacob wasn't attending practice always anymore. When he did, he wasn't giving effort. He would just stare at nothing, or sometimes kick the ball anywhere. Leah wasn't attending cheer practices anymore and quit.

Emmett wasn't his goofy and lively self. He wasn't really in the condition to lead the team, so coach let him have a break. Jasper's the same in sports and books. It both reminded her of a sister. Rose wasn't fixing cars or practicing too. Coach allowed her to take a break, the same with Alice. The girls wouldn't shop anymore.

Me? I wasn't miserable, or sad, or numb. I was dead. My heart was dead since Bella slipped into coma months ago. I would be staying at the hospital, bringing my clothes, doing schoolwork, then just hold Bella's hand and sleep by her bedside every night. At school, I wouldn't talk. I would eat and close my eyes, thinking about Bella and imagining her smiling at me.

I was never an emotional person. I guarded my feelings because they might think I'm a crybaby. Every night, while I was sitting beside Bella, I let my tears fall. Tears of losing. Tears of helplessness and hopelessness. She's slowly dying in front of me and there's nothing I could do. Among all those nights, the night I vried hardest was the night a week ago, when Carlisle told me the worst new I've received in my life.

_Flashback_

_I was humming softly while holding Bella's hand. It was almost three months since she's lying here, unmoving, not showing any signs of life. The only thing that gave me hope was the beating soung from the monitor._

_"Hey Bella." I brushed her hair back. "You're sleeping for a long time right now. Please wake up."_

_"I wrote a song for you, but you wouldn't be able to here it if you're sleeping." I joked. I didn't notice Carlisle enter the room._

_"You have to rest son." My father said. I wasn't getting too much sleep for the past months._

_"I can't." A lump was forming on my throat, but I tried to swallow it. I continued humming to myself._

_"It's a nice song. I've heard you humming it a few times before, and I'm sure Bella would love it."_

_"Thank you." I held Bella's hand. They're so cold.._

_"I'm not here to bring good news, but please, listen to me." I looked up to him and nodded._

_"There's no progress on Bella's condition. If she would stay like this, I knew she wouldn't like it. You know how Bella wants to live her life to the fullest." He simply said. I understood what he's implying, but I never thought it had to be like it._

_"Not now. Please?" I was crying at this point. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her to fight. I was fighting all this time, I wouldn't let her give up._

_"Renee and Charlie gave you the honor to choose. They trusted you her life, and I, as your father, trust you to make the right decision." I hugged him like a 5-year-old and sobbed on his coat. I felt him shaking with me. We're both sobbing and losing someone important to us._

_"I love her so much d-d-dad. I didn't want to lose h-h-her." I was crying uncontrollably. I was holding her life. It's my choice if I'd let her live._

_"I know son. I know."_

_End of Flashback_

"Hi Bells." I just finished my homework. "They visited you a while ago. Renee and Charlie misses you so much. You know what? Charlie and Renee got awarded on their offices." I kissed her forehead and sat down again.

"I love you Bells. More than you could imagine. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this." I laid my head beside her hand and hold it.

"Fight for me Bells. Fight for everyone. Fight for us." I whispered as sleep took over me.

-----

_Dream_

_I was running at the forest. I didn't know where I was headed to, my legs were aching, but I kept on running towards the white light. After a while, I reached an open area. _Our meadow.

_The meadow still looked as beatiful as eer, but nowhere as beautiful as the one standing at the middle. _Bella._ She didn't look like the figure at the hosputal bed. She looked like her during the prom. She was wearing the same dress, but it looked new. _

_"Bella." I whispered. She turned around and looked at me with a smile on her face._

_"Edward." She called. She quickly walked to my direction and hugged me tight when she reached me. She was so soft and warm._

_"You're a.. you're alive!" I said happily. I hugged her and she giggled. Her laugh sounded like bells. I would gladly listen to them for the rest of my life._

_"I missed you." She said as I laid her down._

_"I missed you too. You're here! I can't believe it!" I said. She smiled at me sadly._

_"I won't be here for long." Her smile turned to a straight line._

_"B-B-But. What? No! You have to fight. No." I sounded so broken. She was leaving. No! She was giving up._

_"Edward. I couldn't last for long. Our time will come, it's just that mine was right now." She looked at me as tears started to stream down her eyes._

_"No. I promise to be good. I love you Bella. So much. I want to marry you someday and start a family with you. I want to live with you and stay by your side forever. Don't leave me." I cried in her arms. I was so weak. I didn't know what to do._

_"That is also one reason why I'm here." I looked up at her._

_"I wanted to tell you that I love you, since the time you became my best friend. I love you so much, more than you can comprehend. But the same time, I wanted you to be happy, so I just watched you from afar. The reason why I'm here is because I want to tell you this._

_"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. I wouldn't get tired saying I love you to you every single day of my life, but our time's up." She kissed my forehead. It felt so real. "I love you. Be safe. For me. Be happy."  
_

_She started to fade._

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a long beeping noise. My cheeks were wet from crying on my dream. It felt so real, so true. Then I realized that it's true. I looked at the monitor and saw the straight line.

Dead.

She gave up. She was dead.

"No." I whispered. I quickly lifted her in my arms. I didn't need to call anyone to revive her. She wouldn't want that. I just hugged her tight, feeling the last of her life drain in my arms.

"I love you. I love you. Why do you have to give up?" I whispered as I laid my head on the side of her neck. I felt someone kissed my neck with their cool lips. _Cool._

I looked down at the body of my beloved and saw those brown pools I've missed so much staring at me with love.

"Bella?"


	18. 16 wide awake

**eek! i want to squeal. :) hope you'd like this. read and review as usual. :D**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. :( just ideas!**

**P.S: 200 reviews won't hurt right?**

16. Wide Awake

BPOV

_I was sitting by the window, humming to myself what Edward used to hum to me. I missed him a lot, but I always feel so tired when I try to go back. Grandma was watching me from her rocking chair, eyeing me curiously._

_"Isabella." She called me. I looked at her and there was sadness in their eyes._

_"What's wrong grandma? Do you need something?" I asked her. She's the only one here with me and I didn't want to bother her._

_"Why aren't you trying to come back? They're waiting for you to come back for a long time now." I felt guilty. I disappointed grandma. I couldn't actually tell her the reason why I didn't want to come back right? She'd tell me I was such a lovesick teenager._

_"Whatever it is, tell me. I'm all ears." She smiled warmly to me. I knew from that moment I couldn't hide it from her anymore. I told her about him, reminded her when I introduced them to each other, and filled in the times when she wasn't there._

_"I was afraid he'll hurt me like he did." I looked away as a tear dropped from my eye. I wiped it, but it was followed by more tears._

_"Bella." Grandma stood up and hugged me close. "We can't avoid some things in life. They are bound to happen to teach us lessons. They happen without our control." She rubbed my back in a comforting manner._

_"Bella dear." She cupped my face with her hands and looked at me in the eyes. "I was watching you from here for a while now and I can see that you're really in love with him. I saw him pour his heart out that night before you arrived. Don't leave him now and let him be miserable. You still have a future with him there."_

_"I don't know if I could still trust him." I calmed myself._

_"You still do. I could see it in your eyes." She smiled again._

_"How could you tell that?"_

_"Because you attempted to return even though you felt weak every time you did. There's still hope for both of you." Maybe I was that obvious._

_"It's not yet your time." She stated._

_"But I want to go now." I insisted._

_"No honey. I saw you visit him in his dream. I'm sorry Bella." She kissed my forehead as she started to fade. I didn't try o reach her, knowing I wouldn't get a hold of her._

_"Then I'll meet you at the right time again Grandma. I love you." I whispered as she disappeared completely from my sight. I walked back again to my real life._

-----

The annoying beeping sound wasn't stopping. I couldn't open my eyes; they're so heavy. I tried to move my hands, and something was removed from my finger. The beeping turned into a long beep. Damn it. I tried to talk, but there's something on my throat. What happened to me?

"No." I heard a heartbreaking sob on my side. The voice was so familiar. _Edward. _He quickly grabbed me and pulled me close to him. His touch felt so right.

"I love you. I love you. Why do you have to give up?" He whispered as he lifted my head to his neck. I finally got the strength to open my eyes. I could see that his hair was messier than I have last seen it. I kissed his neck, hoping that he'll notice I wasn't dead. He looked down, and for the first time since I closed my eyes, I stared at the emerald orbs that made my insides melt. They had a dead look that changed into live ones when they stared at me.

"Bella?" His voice was full of disbelief, yet mixed with overwhelming happiness. I slowly nodded my head.

"Is this a dream?" I shook my head. He gave me a very big smile I thought his face was going to break. I've never seen him so happy before.

"You're.. you're alive!" He said happily while sobbing and smiling. I smiled a small smile on him.

"I'm sorry. Are you in pain?" He asked. Typical Edward. He laid me back on my bed. I shook my head. "Why did the monitor..?" He looked at my bed and slapped his forehead. I heard him mutter the lines 'Way to go Cullen. So much for being observant.' Suddenly, Carlisle rushed inside the room and looked at us with wide eyes,

"Impossible." He quickly walked on my side and hugged me. "You're awake. I'll call the others outside."He ran outside and soon enough, a blur of black and blond nearly crushed me on the side.

"Oh my gosh. Bella, you're alive. You're here! Oh my gosh. I can't believe it," Alice's tears were flowing, and so was Rosalie's

"This is unbelievable." Rosalie said as they both sobbed on my chest.

"Bella." Esme called lovingly as she gave me a long motherly hug. I felt a few tears escape as she held me. "This is a miracle."

"You made us worried." Jasper gave me a brotherly hug. As he released me, I was crushed by Emmett. I winced.

"Emmett. Don't crush her." Edward warned. I looked at him and was mesmerized. He was smiling his crooked smile at me.

"You scared the hell out of me Bells." Emmett scolded. Rose smacked her head.

"Language. We're at the hospital." Everyone laughed. I tried to laugh along, but I couldn't. Edward was quickly by my side.

"There's a tube down your throat to help you breathe when you're in a coma." He looked away as he said the last word. He sounded so defeated. As if he's the one who's life was in danger. Suddenly, the door burst open and my family appeared. The others gave us privacy.

Jacob and Leah were the first ones to hug me. Both had red, puffy eyes, but had smiling faces. My mom followed next. Both Esme and her had a same effect on me. I was surprised when my dad cried along. He was not a very emotional person. This was the first time I saw him had his walls down. They left after a while, and Edward entered the room again.

"Hi Bells." I smiled happily as he called me Bells. I missed it. He took the chair and sat beside me again. He was so near. I traced the dark circles under his eyes while raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep well not knowing if you'll wake up again or not." He took my hand from his face and he looked away. I missed those pools of green so much. Why did he have to look away all the time? I pulled his hand and I saw something glistening trickle down his cheek. He's crying. Because of me. I reached his face and wiped the tear.

"I.. I never felt so helpless. I thought you're.. you're.." I put my finger above his lips to silence him. He caressed my cheek and brushed the hair from my face.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. So much. Don't scare me like that again." I nodded. He stood up and his face was a few inches from me. My heartbeat quickened, but I didn't mind. As our lips touched, I gave the remaining strength I have for the kiss.

It was.. unexplainable because it's so good. I wasn't really used to kissing, for Edward was the only guy I kissed. With that kiss, I knew I love Edward with everything I have and I was willing to stay by his side for eternity.

"I love you Bella." He whispered breathlessly as we pulled off. There was a goofy grin in his face. I mouthed 'I love you too.' My eyelids were starting to close.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed me one last time before sleep took over.

-----

EPOV

Kissing Bella was.. wow. I knew she's tired because her body was still healing. This was the first progress she had since she fell into coma. I was overjoyed. I couldn't ask for more.

I watched Bella and hum to her while she's sleeping. Good thing it's Friday night, sleep wasn't a big deal. Minutes later, Alice appeared on the door, bringing a bouquet of freesias. I smiled at her.

"You're lucky to have Bella. I'm glad my vision wasn't real." She hugged me tight. "Take care of her. This is the only chance you've got." She walked gracefully outside. She's right. This is my only chance. The only one left. I should make the best out of it.


	19. 17 birthday present

**yes! this is the last chapter of this story, i will post the epilogue if i get lots of reviews. so READ and REVIEW for the epilogue.**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. :[**

* * *

17. Birthday Present

EPOV

Healing didn't happen just physically, but emotionally too. I knew I screwed up things with Bella before the accident. From a former bestfriend, I turned to a big jerk then a suitor of hers. I did things the wrong way, and I knew it's my fault that Bella got in the accident and almost died.

_Died. _Months ago, when Bella was still in a coma, that word made my heart break and made me sob. I couldn't imagine living in a world were Bella doesn't exist. When I thought I've lost her, the pain in my heart was excruciating, unbearable. I wanted to be with her every step of the way. She's my confidant and my shoulder to lean on. I would be nothing without her love.

After Bella woke up, she stayed at the hospital for a week and a half because doectors would like to run tests. It's been a long time, and her body was inactive; they wanted to make sure that other than the physical injuries, there wasn't any damage.

It was summer break when she woke up. Luckily, the start of it. I never left Bella's bedside since she woke up. We haven't talked about us, knowing it wouldn't be good for her recovery. I knew she thought that when I told her 'I love you', it was just a friendly gesture. On the first three days, we just smile at each other or I tell stories to her because she still had the tube on her throat.

When the tube was out, she started to talk to her family and to the group. Everyone was happy that she could have fun with us again. She could laugh, sing, talk, and just stay with us. The first time I heard her laugh again, I was so glad I nearly crushed her with the hug I gave. I was thankfuk that we're all alone that time, or else they'd think I'm a lunatic.

All through the summer, I stayed with Bella. Charlie and Renee weren't mad at me. They told me that they understand those things and it's fine with them. They actually thought Bella and I were together! But then, we're not. As I've said, we haven't talked about us.

Today was my birthday, and as a birthday gift to myself, I'm making things right.

-----

BPOV

It's been months since that unfateful day, and weeks since I've graduated from crutches. I'm not a graceful person as everyone knew, and adding crutched was just a disaster. Good thing Edward was there for me all along, I didn't know if I would survive if he wasn't there.

Edward and I were best friends, again. I was happy about that. I missed him so much during our fight, and I almost left. That day, when I woke up and he whispered I love you to me, I knew it was just a friendly gesture. Even the kiss, I knew he was just giving me a kiss because he missed me. We haven't talked about us. The kiss and I love you was ignored. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship.

A lot of people may say I am a coward, but I didn't care. If I'm one, then I'm one. I didn't want to do thing quickly when it involves me and Edward. We've been through a lot. Any relationship we could have with each other was strained.

We tried to work things out. We started with where we were before, best friends. He returned to the same Edward I loved and knew. He was patient with me, knowing that I was still healing. We stayed inside the house, just laying on the couch, watching the television, and reading some books. I thought after the accident I would be behind, but surprisingly, I wasn't.

Today's Edward birthday, and I was unaware of the surprise instore for me.

-----

"Alice. Please remind me of the reason why I allowed this to happen." I was standing in front of Alice's bed, glaring at the make-up and dress she assigned for me to wear. I didn'tknow why or how, but she just dragged me here. I should've been a lot more careful when deciding about things concerning Alice.

"Well. The reason why you're here is because it's my brother's slash your best friend's or should I say boyfriend's birthday." She walked out of her closet with hands on her hips.

"FYI. He's not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend." I rolled my eyes on her statement. We never talked about us all this time, and it would be impossible forme to be his girlfriend. It's just in my dreams. Isabella Marie Swan, the geek, was the girlfriend of student bosy president and football captain Edward Cullen? I wish.

"If you only knew." Alice mumbled something like that. I didn't know if I caught the words correctly, or I was just hallucinating. Ugh. That hit on the head on the road wasn't enough to end this craziness in my head. I should've hit my head harder.

"I bear gifts!" another person enter the room. Rosalie was wearing a red dress that ends at mid-thigh. It was backless, and it wrappedher like a glove. It showed her curves, something a woman would die for. She was wearing some high heeled stilettos that matched the dress. I sighed. What's the purpose of dressing up is Rose was there? I would still look like the same old Bella.

I didn't notice Alice already done too. Her dress was green and single strapped with a bubble skirt that's too short in my opinion. There was a black flower that gave accent to the single strap, and she was weraing death traps -- black pumps. They both looked gorgeous.

"You guys. You looked great." I complimented the two. With the looks of them, I would looked like a rock at the middle of gemstones.

"Whatever Bella. You look beautiful, and you should show off." Alice pushed me in front of the chair facing a giant mirror. Rose followed her.

"Close your eyes, and don't look until we're done." Rose warned. I followed them, sfraid of what may happen to me if I didn't.

-----

The girl at the mirror wasn't me. Why? Because the girl in the mirror looked stunning and graceful even when she's still. The girl was very beautiful and can be compared to Rose and Alice.

Her hair was curled and was placed in a bun with some of the strands falling on the side. Her skin was cream and roses, and her eyes were emphasized by the smoky look. Her lips were full and red. Her dress was dark blue and strapless. There were beads forming random spirals from the side of the dress. She wore high heeled blue sandals with a ribbon holding it in place.

"Is this.." I couldn't form a sentence. I was so surprised. The girl could never be me, but when I talked, her mouth moved too.

"Yes dear. You're so beautiful Bells. We did a great job." Alice and Rose high-fived, then dragged me away from the mirror. They were excited I could say.

"Whoa. Whoa. You don't want me to trip." I said as we walked down the hallway. I could hear voices downstairs as we reached the stairs.

"So I'd go first, then Alice, then Bella. You're the star for tonight, so you'll be the last one." Rose winked before going downstairs. I could her whistles and catcalls as she reached the bottom step. There was a smack followed by laughter.

"Good luck Bells. Do not fall." Alice kissed my cheek before following Rose downstairs. There were whistles and catcall, and this time, a booming voice stopped them.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, keep your hands off my sister." I could imagine Emmett glaring playfully at the snickering Jasper. I took a deep breath, wished good luck to myself, and held on the rail as I walked down.

As I came into view, I heard the same whistles and catcalls. Wow, What idiots. I looked at everyone, my family, friends, and of course, I saved the best for last.

Edward. His eyes were wide with surprise and happiness. I wasn't afraid at the look he gave me; at the contrary, I was happy. I looked at him with the love that I wanted so bad to give to him. I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted him to be mine.

"You look heartbreakingly beautiful you know that. And I'm afraid that me and your brother would throw some punches tonight." He whispered to my ear as he placed his arms possessively in my waist. I heard someone cough from the side.

"Hey Cullen. Take care of my baby sister." Jake smiled at him before looking at Leah.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked in his British accent, offering a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, kind sir." I took his hand as I made a spin before resting in his arms.

We danced at the middle as if there's only the two of us. The guests gave us the space we needed, some even saying 'good luck' before moving aside. I ignored the double meaning in their words, all I cared about right now is that I'm dancing with the one I love, and I would gladly stay by his side for eternity.

"Bella." He tightened his grip on me, his breath tingling my neck.

"Hm?" I answered.

"I love you Bella. With all my heart, not just a friend. I wanted to stay by your side forever, and I promise never to leave. I love you--" I didn't let him continue. I just kissed him, catching him off guard. He did react on the kiss quickly, because he took my face in his hand. We heard some clapping, and my cheeks turned red. Edward touched my cheek, and it took my breath away.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" His eyes were filled with passion, happiness, and love.

"Yes. Yes I do." I whispered. I never thought I smiled that big in my whole life. For now, my life was perfect. We are both whole.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**so. one of the reviewers told me to post a sequel. i'm sorry but i'm not really the one who writes sequels. i do not hate stories with sequels, i just want stories to end if it's really meant to end. :) so apologies to those who wanted a sequel. i would love it if you would read and review on my other stories, just like you did here. please continue to read my other stories and God bless! :]**

**-danni.**


	20. Epilogue

**This is the short epilogue. I was scatterbrained nowadays. Just tell me if it's crappy and I'll edit it for you, 'mkay? [:**

**Disclaimer: My name is Danielle, not Stephenie Meyer. Got it?**

* * *

BPOV

"Mary Alice Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale! Stop tugging my hair!" I complained as Alice opened thebottle of some goo gel. Rose took my outfit which is on my closet. It's been months since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. A year since that unfateful accident. Finally, after lots of happenings, I'm graduating high school.

Since the time we got together, Edward and I were inseparable. When we're together, we'd just hold each other's hands. Sometimes he kisses my head, neck, cheeks, or lips. I leaned on his chest, his shoulder. We just wanted to touch each other.

Today was graduation day, and coincidentally, our monthsary. Alice and Rose literally pushed me off the bed at 7 in the morning and took me at Alice's house, which was off limits from boys. After that, I lost track of time from all the brushing, scrubbing, and curling. Around 12, they brought food in the room and we stopped for a while.

"Shut it Bella. We're you're best friends, and we wanted what's best for you." Alice said as she opened the bag holding my outfit. My eyes widened a little as I looked at the outfit. It was a blue off shoulder dress with bead patterns at the skirt part, which reached my knees. The slleves were halfway my arms, and the end was loose. On Rose's hand were blue flats with a small ribbon at the middle. Simple, but gorgeous.

"You like it?" Rose smiled happily. I shook my head, and their face fell.

"I don't like it. I absolutely love it!" Both of them squealed and gave me a big hug.

"Good. Because this is our graduation gift for you." Alice added. She put the dress at her bed and started the curlers holding my hair.

"Alice, where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh. She's wearing her dress. Here she comes." She turned my chair around, and what I saw made my self confidence fell with a loud thud. The red halter dress Rose was wearing fit her curves like a glove. There was a gold and ruby detail in it. Her stilettos were the same color as her dress. She looked so beautiful, it hurt to look at her.

"You look awesome Rose!" I commented. Alice nodded and went to the room where Rose exited. Rose, on the other hand, was already styling my hair. We heard the door open. Rose turned my chair.

Alice was just as beautiful as Rose. Her usual spiky hair was smooth, and there's a pin holding it. She was wearing a flowing tube dress that reached the knees. Her peep toe killer pumps were simple.

"You both look wonderful." Both bowed and saluted. Talk about crazy friends.

"Hush now Bella. If we're wonderful, you're awesome and fabulous and stunning!" Rose commented as she passed me my dress. I shrugged and went to the next room to wear my dress and flats. Thank God for flats. Before I exit the room, I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was greeted my gasps.

"Oh my gosh. Bells! You are gorgeous! I'm sure Eddie-poo would have a hard time keeping his hands to himself." Alice said to Rose. I opened my eyes and raise my eyebrows.

"You're right there sister. Eddie-kins would surely undress our Barbie Bella here with his eyes." Rose added. They sbickered before pulling me in front of the mirror.

The girl in front of the mirror was totally not me. Her chocolate brown hair was down, curls framing her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes had that smoky effect, and the red in her lips was just fine. The dress was hugging her body, and it made her look graceful even if she's just standing. It took me a while to absorb what I looked like now.

"It's still incomplete. Hm. I remember!" Alice ran to her drawer and passed to me a blue velvet box. I opened it and my jaw dropped. Inside was a set of jewelry made of sapphire, pearl, and diamond. Rose and Alice took it from me ans placed them at the right places.

"There. Perfect." Both said. I was so touched. This might've cost them a lot, even though they're rich.

"It's Esme and Carlisle's graduation gift. You totally deserve it. You're the batch valedictorian and you got a scholarship to Harvard. And you made Edward very happy. You're like a daughter to my parents." Alice said, hugging me from the side. Rose joined our group hug, but we're interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh my goodness. All my baby girls are grown up." Esme said as she joined us. She was teary-eyed; she was really proud of us.

"Thank you Esme. For eveything." I said as she hugged me. My tears started to flow too. What's with graduation day and crying?

"It's nothing. Nothing compared to what happiness you've given to this household." She said. We stayed there a little while, talking about the graduation program until Esme told us we're going to be late. We walked down one by one. As I reached the bottom, I heard a sharp intake of breath and arms engulfing me.

"You look stunning love. I was wondering if this is graduation or wedding." Edward teased. I looked up for my brown eyes to meet his green ones. The color of his eyes were really noticeable, and it made my knees weak. Those eyes, they were smoldering and full of love.

"You cleaned up nice, Eddie." I mocked, kissing the tip of his nose. Someone coughed from behind me. I turned around to face the one who interrupted our moment.

"If you two won't stop the lovey-dovey thing, daddy-o would leave and your batch would be graduating without the valedictorian and the president. And then, they'd found out that the two ditched graduation to make love. One day, they'll just show up with a ba-" Emmett's ranting was muffled by Rosalie's long hand. She pulled him away and gave us an apologetic smile. She's strong; no one could pull Emmett like that. Or maybe Emmett's too smitten with her, which was true.

"Whoa. Emmet sure knows how to tell a story." Edward commented. We both laughed.

"Well, let's go now. Forks High wouldn't like to finish the school year without our presence." I pulled him, but my efforts were nothing. He carried me bridal style, kicked the door on our way out, and walked his way to his beloved Volvo before sticking out a tongue to Emmett. I snickered. Sometimes, when Emmett's around, I'd never think that this creature was my mature, caring, overprotective, loving Adonis.

"Thank love." I kissed him shortly after closing the passenger seat. He walked to the other side and entered the kiss. I faced him, but instead of just facing him, our lips were locked. I didn't notice his hand took something from the back. I looked down and saw a ring, the same as the other jewelry Rose and Alice gave to me.

"A-- What?" I was lost in words. It's a ring for Pete's sake! Nobody gave rings for graduation, and this is Edward we're talkeing about. Ola-fashioned, adorable Edward. I just sat there, staring at the object.

"This isn't an engagement ring. Don't think like that. It's more of a promise ring. One day, I'll be that guy in tux waiting for my ever beautiful, blushing, brunette bride in white dress. On that day, we'd be together. I wanted you to be officially mine at the right time, and the right place. We're doing this the right way, and I wanted everything to be perfect when that day comes." He said, looking at me straight in the eyes, wiping tears of happiness that fell. I was stunned.

"I love you Bells. Since we're kids, I know you're the one I wanted to be with. I was just a little late to notice it, but I love you. I would proudly say that in front of everyone here at Forks. I love you Isabella." He kissed my lips, and I couldn't ask for more. As our tongues danced, he slipped the ring at the right finger. We grinned before facing everyone who witnessed our love for each other. For once in my life, I'm contented. This was enough, enough for forever.

* * *

**(crying happy tears) I officially finished my first Twilight story before my birthday! [: Last accomplishment for my 13th year in this place called Earth.**

**Thank you for those who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. I was even in 1 C2! Awesome! Thank you thank you. Please support my other stories too. I'm going to post chapters there again, since I'm done with this.**

**Love, oreofudge'D. xoxo.**


End file.
